


Rule the world

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olimpiadas de Londres 2012. Tres deportista, cada uno en una modalidad, y una villa olímpica muy bonita. Se tiene que ser de piedra si logras no dejarte llevar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule the world

 

 

 

**Título:** [Rule the world ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eM69hsNTD8A&feature=related)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Fandom:** SPN. RPS.

**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen/Misha

**Warning:** treesome, blow job, hand job, public places, dp, fingering, rimming...

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen. No gano dinero con este fic. No sé qué diablos hago yo aquí escribiendo pudiendo estar en la puerta de la villa Olímpica bordeando a los atletas XD

**Rating:** NC-17

**Sin betear.**

**Nota de la autora:** Este fanfic nació del subidón hormonal de ver las Olimpiadas de Londres 2012 y a sus atletas. Sé que, junto a las chicas del grupo del FB Destiel hicimos votaciones y elegimos deportes y tal pero... lo siento, mi cerebro manda y ha salido lo que ha salido. No obstante creo que os gustará. 

También me gustaría aclarar que, aunque me he informado de sus deportes y sus modalidades, y aunque soy muy fan de algunos, no soy jueza y no domino los aspectos técnicos de manera profesional. Sólo soy una aficionada, así que si hay errores, espero podáis perdonarme. 

Y ya por último, como ya sabéis que me gusta informarme y aprender cosas nuevas... muchos datos, nombres de atletas, fechas, etc... son verdaderos y existen o existieron de verdad. Otros datos no, ya que los he tenido que adaptar al fic. Tampoco han terminado las competiciones ni las Olimpiadas aún (al menos durante gran parte del fic exceptuando el final), así que todo lo que pase a partir de aquí, no me hago responsable. 

Ahora sólo queda decir “cualquier parecido con la realidad es una mera coincidencia” XD

**Resumen:** Olimpiadas de Londres 2012. Tres deportista, cada uno en una modalidad, y una villa olímpica muy bonita. Se tiene que ser de piedra si logras no dejarte llevar...

**Dedicatoria:** para Mirambella, que hoy es su cumple y sé lo que le gustan los tríos ^^ No sé si te va a gustar este fic porque no sé si eres una flipada de las olimpiadas como yo, pero soy de la opinión que donde hayan tíos sudados con poca ropa y ésta esté muy pegada al cuerpo, ese fic tiene que ser leído sin duda XD También quiero agradecerte que no me mandes a la mierda cuando te beteo y saco el color Jensen a pasear por tu fic. Tienes la paciencia de una santa. Muchas gracias por aparecer en nuestras vidas <3

 

 

**RULE THE WORLD**

 

 

_\- Buenos días desde The Dome, aquí en las Olimpiadas de Londres 2012. Un servidor, Jim Biever, os está retransmitiendo la final masculina de gimnasia que ha hecho una ligera pausa por unos problemillas técnicos ajenos a nosotros. Os recuerdo que voy a estar leyendo los tweets que nos mandéis y responderé a vuestras preguntas y dudas, pero antes, quiero presentaros a una persona -_ Jim miró hacia su izquierda para comprobar que el micrófono de la invitada estaba encendido y podía continuar-.  _Hoy tenemos con nosotros a Kim Rhodes, comentarista internacional deportiva. Bienvenida Kim._

_\- Gracias Jim_ -la mujer se sentó mejor en la silla y observó los monitores desde su posición-.  _Estoy algo nerviosa porque es la primera vez que voy a retransmitir algo que no sea natación aquí en los juegos olímpicos y espero hacerlo bien._

_\- Estamos seguros de ello. Hemos podido oírte comentar casi todas las modalidades acuáticas que tenemos en estas olimpiadas. ¿No vas a echarlo hoy de menos?_

_\- Un poco, pero esta tarde tengo las semifinales de trampolín así que esto me lo tomaré como un descanso. Por cierto, Jim, y ahora que he visto este último tweet que nos mandan; me gustaría que nos comentases las modalidades que tienen los chicos en gimnasia, así nos refrescas a todos la memoria._

_\- Por supuesto. Además, los jueces parecen no ponerse de acuerdo con la puntuación de Tanaka. Mientras vamos instruyendo a todo aquel que se acabe de enganchar a la gimnasia masculina. Hay seis modalidades, que son; anillas, barra fija, caballo con arcos, barras paralelas,salto de potro y suelo. Todos los integrantes de cada equipo irán pasando por los distintos ejercicios, se irán sumando sus puntuaciones y los que más tengan, lógicamente, se llevarán medalla olímpica. Luego cada deportista compite por una modalidad o por varias. Esa es la individual._

_\- Qué bien te explicas, Jim -_ lo elogió ella-.  _Parece que los del equipo japonés no están muy conformes con las notas._

_\- Se juegan mucho, Kim, de ahí que lo miren todo con lupa._

_\- ¿Quiénes son favoritos este año? ¿Hay algún equipo que destaque sobre otros?_

_\- Este año la cosa en los equipos favoritos no está muy dispar, al menos por el momento. Los japones parecen estar poniéndose las pilas y los ingleses no parecen querer quedarse atrás este año. También quiero destacar el equipo americano. Las chicas están soberbias, pero los chicos están teniendo algunos fallos imperdonables. Se les nota que este año se les va el líder del equipo y sin él, o se ponen las pilas para las próximas olimpiadas o complicado lo van a tener._

_\- Ah, sí, Ackles, ¿verdad?_

_\- Me encanta que estés informada, Kim._

_\- Bueno, es que Ackles es una leyenda viviente._

_\- Lo es. Por el momento es el deportista que más premios tiene. Empezó en los juegos de Barcelona'92 con apenas quince años y desde entonces no ha faltado ni una sola vez a las olimpiadas ni a ninguna competición que se precie._

_\- Tienes razón. Es un deportista veterano, centrado en lo que hace, y que ya anunció en las pasadas olimpiadas, las de Pekín, que éstas serían las últimas._

_\- Va a ser tremendo dejarle ir porque este hombre tiene en su haber muchas medallas, records, un salto con su nombre y muchos seguidores, en los que me incluyo._

_\- Sí. Estamos esperando que los realizadores enfoquen al equipo masculino y se dejen ya de enfocar tanto a los japoneses a ver si agilizamos la retransmisión. Kim, aquí hay un tweet que te preguntan si alguna vez los atletas que hacen salto, se han dejado el bañador detrás._

Kim sonrió porque esa pregunta se la solían hacer allá donde iba, y ella siempre respondía lo mismo.

_\- Esa es una de las principales razones por las que elegí ese trabajo_ -bromeó.

Jim se rió con ella.

_\- Es comprensible._

_\- No, a ver -_ intentó explicarse porque sobre todo estaba su profesionalidad-.  _No voy a negar que son atletas y tienen unos cuerpo envidiables, pero la elegancia que tienen saltando, los movimientos que hacen en el aire... Eso es digno de ver en directo._

_\- Por el tweeter nos bombardeann diciendo que respondas a lo del bañador._

_\- Tenemos gente persistente escuchándonos, ¿eh? La respuesta es que sí; alguna que otra vez ha habido algún percance de esos._

_\- ¿Y cómo se lo toman los saltadores cuando se dan cuenta de que han dejado el bañador atrás?_

_\- Como sabes, hay una cámara debajo del agua para grabar la entrada del salto. Muchos se han quejado de esa cámara porque si pierden el bañador, hasta que terminan el salto y pueden ir a recoger la prenda, ya todo el mundo los ha visto desnudos._

_\- Es comprensible que se quejen._

_\- Pero como ya te he dicho, depende del deportista. Algunos son muy cuidadosos con eso y se enfadan y otros han llegado a salir prácticamente desnudos de la piscina sin importarles gran cosa._

_\- Aquí seguimos con la competición, menos mal. Los jueces al final no han cambiado la nota de uno de los Tanaka y se ha quedado como estaba. Menuda pérdida de tiempo, pero al menos podemos seguir disfrutando de la gimnasia masculina que ya estamos en los últimos ejercicios, decisivos casi._

_\- Ahora vamos a ver a uno de los chicos del equipo americano, Orozco, preparándose para saltar el potro._

_\- Exacto, Kim. Orozco es un gimnasta muy potente pero muchas veces los nervios le pueden._

_\- La presión aquí es tremenda._

_\- Ahí va corriendo Orozco, el giro en el aire se ha quedado algo corto, pero..._ -Jim guardó silencio hasta que el gimnasta terminó de hacer su ejercicio y poder así evaluarlo desde la posición en la que estaba-.  _Ha puesto el trasero en la colchoneta. Eso le va a costar caro a los americanos que cada vez se ven más lejos de tener una medalla._

_\- Tienes razón, Jim. Ahí vemos a Orozco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y es verdad, la presión sobre los deportistas es tremenda. Desde casa no sé si los telespectadores lo percibirán, pero desde aquí nos llega todo eso y es abrumador._

_\- Las notas que salen de Orozco. Madre mía. Los ingleses les sacan medio punto y los japoneses casi uno. Está complicado._

_\- Está complicado, Jim, pero aún queda Ackles por salir, ¿no?_

_\- Sí, pero un punto entero es prácticamente imposible. Medio punto ya es una barbaridad, aunque con este gimnasta yo me andaría con ojo._

_\- Ahí tenemos a Uchimura atento al darse cuenta que si sale Jensen Ackles en suelo, su oro puede peligrar._

_\- Esto va a estar emocionante. ¿Cómo pueden conservar ese temple?_

 

Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Cómo se podía aguantar los nervios bajo tanta presión?

Jensen se sacudió las manos después de haberse puesto un poco de magnesia y caminó elegante hacia una esquina. Su nota de partida era bastante elevada y si no querían quedarse fuera, tenía que hacer un ejercicio bastante limpio. 

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos un segundo y levantó los brazos para comenzar. Se colocó en el mismo filo sin salirse y cogió impulso.

_\- Ahí le vemos, algo muy característico en este gimnasta es que apura hasta el último milímetro todo el espacio que tiene en suelo. Eso se debe a la fuerza y al altura que coge saltando -Jim h_ izo una pausa observando el salto de Jensen-.  _¡Madre mía! Doble mortal hacia delante, mortal hacia atrás y carpado con caída al suelo. Ha hecho el salto que lleva su nombre nada más empezar. Se la está jugando, Ackles, ha entrado a matar y va a ir por todas._

_-Salto de nuevo hacia el borde -_ Kim parecía nerviosa y ni pestañeaba-. _Doble mortal hacia delante sin manos y parada clavando en el sitio. ¿Cómo diablos puede hacer esas cosas este hombre?_

Jim siguió comentando por ella.

_\- El molino. Muy buena elevación de caderas, y ejercicio de agilidad y equilibrio. Desplazamiento lateral con pirueta en el aire. Lo está dando todo, Kim, lo está dando todo._

Kim se quedó callada incapaz de comentar el doble mortal con el que acababa de terminar Jensen. Afortunadamente Jim estaba ahí para salvarla.

_\- Este gimnasta lo da todo y te deja sin habla_ -Jim tuvo que levantar la voz cuando los aplausos y los vítores desde las gradas resonaron por todo el estadio-.  _Desde luego menuda final nos está ofreciendo Ackles. Va a dejar huérfanos a su equipo y a todos aquellos que amamos la gimnasia y apreciamos los esfuerzos que hacen los gimnastas._

_\- Yo aún sigo impresionada, Jim. Mira a Ochimura cómo mira la pantalla._

_\- Lógico porque el ejercicio de Ackles ha sido asombroso. Hasta ahora iban los japoneses en primera posición, seguidos de los británicos y tercero los ucranianos. Los americanos van los cuartos, pero con este ejercicio, mucho me temo que los ucranianos se van a quedar con las ganas de llevarse una medalla para su casa._

_\- Ahí salen las votaciones..._

_\- ¡Efectivamente!_ -Jim asintió en señal de aprobación por el logro obtenido-.  _Los americanos se colocan segundos. La plata para américa gracias a Ackles. ¡Asombroso! ¡Ha sido asombroso!_

_\- Sigo estupefacta, Jim, porque este gimnasta lo da todo y yo, que no estoy acostumbrada a esto, creo que acabo de asistir a un momento único._

_\- Y lo es, Kim, porque esta es la última medalla que va a conseguir Jensen para su equipo porque ahora lo que queda son las semifinales masculinas donde él participará en varias modalidades, y tiene opción de oro, ¿eh? La tiene._

_\- Si te parece bien, Jim, tú y yo tenemos otra cita para retransmitirlo juntos._

Jim miró a la mujer y no pudo evitar ponerse algo colorado. A su edad normalmente le costaba más encontrar mujeres solteras y que estuvieran interesadas en él. Ligar pasados los cuarenta era una proeza, pero ésta vez todo lo había hecho Kim, y él había asentido como un tonto.

\-  _Será un placer tenerte con nosotros, Kim. ¿A qué hora retransmites esta tarde? Para que nuestros espectadores por el canal internacional no te pierdan la pista._

_\- La semifinal de salto masculina comienza hoy a última hora._

_\- ¿Algún favorito?_

_\- Los canadienses y los mexicanos han hecho ejercicios muy buenos y vienen muy bien preparados, pero yo me sigo quedando con los americanos, porque son puro espectáculo._

_\- ¿Son los que pierden los bañadores? -_ bromeó.

_\- Casualmente uno de ellos sí. Padalecki es un veterano en esto y es de los que suelen perder el bañador en la piscina, sí, pero verle saltar es increíble._

_\- Están muy preparados._

_\- Sí, además que este saltador es muy alto, mide uno noventa y dos de altura y tiene que saltar mucho para coger más impulso que los demás, realizar la acrobacia y estirar el cuerpo para entrar limpio en el agua. Digno de ver._

_\- Pues te escucharemos esta tarde desde el centro acuático._

_\- Gracias, Jim. Os dejo retransmitiendo las medallas._

Jensen cerró los ojos sin poder creerlo. Desde el segundo en que terminó el ejercicio de suelo y escuchó la voz de su entrenador y todo su equipo gritando emocionados, supo que podían tener posibilidades. No había hecho un mal ejercicio. Había apostado desde el principio haciendo su salto y, aunque se le había resbalado un poco el pie en la caía en una de las vueltas, había podido salvarlo. 

Se dejó abrazar por el resto del equipo. Dalton y Leyva le palmearon la espalda, seguros ya de la victoria, y cuando salió el resultado por la pantalla, apenas podía creerlo. Le había costado llegar hasta allí pero lo había logrado y habían ganado. Ahora quedaba que él, a título personal, pudiera conseguir y superar su propio record. Eso se vería próximamente. Mientras tanto se abrazó al resto del equipo, a sus hermanos, para disfrutar de esa sensación en conjunto por última vez.

 

 

 

Jared cambió de rumbo rápidamente y en lugar de dirigirse hacia el centro acuático lo hizo hacia el que había enfrente. Iba bastante justo de tiempo y su entrenador iba a matarle, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de desearle suerte a Misha en su final. 

Enseñó su pase de deportista en la puerta y se coló por el área destinada sólo para ellos. Si había empezado la competición, tendría que marcharse porque tenía que ir a calentar para la suya. Quizás si Misha ya estaba dentro, podría dejarle una nota a su entrenador. 

Se habían conocido en la ceremonia inaugural y se habían caído muy bien. Esa noche habían celebrado el comienzo de las olimpiadas saltando en unas de las fuentes del parque de la villa olímpica. Misha era americano, pero jugaba en el equipo de esgrima canadiense. Su especialidad era la espada y Canadá carecía de atleta masculino. Cuando le llegó la oferta para irse con ellos, no lo dudó. En su país había demasiada competencia y muchos chanchullos, y eso a él no le gustaba. Él era un deportista que jugaba limpio e iba a su aire, y bastante complicado era ya enfrentarse a los jugadores del resto del mundo como para tener que vérselas también con los de su equipo y los aspirante que había para entrar. Las pasadas olimpiadas se quedó sin poder asistir por una serie de estrategias extrañas con gente de su mismo equipo y sus entrenadores. Por eso, cuando Canadá lo llamó, firmó en seguida. Ya tenía una edad en la que no se podía dormir en los laureles, y aunque en la esgrima eso estaba a un segundo plano siempre y cuando estuvieras en forma, no estaba dispuesto a que volvieran a tomarle el pelo.

Jared entró en los vestuarios tras acreditarse a los guardias de seguridad que había en la puerta. Cuando entró, se encontró a Misha en el pasillo, completamente vestido con el uniforme reglamentario de esgrima y el protector sobre el pecho bebiendo una bebida energética. Antes de hacerse notar, Jared decidió observarle. Así vestido, completamente de blanco, con el casco bajo el brazo, parecía un soldado imperial de la estrella de la muerte. 

\- ¿Haciéndoles esperar, Collins?

Jared llegó hasta él y le saludó dándole un toque ligero en el brazo.

\- Aún no he empezado. Vamos con retraso.

Jared lo miró ajeno a esa noticia.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Shin A Lam lleva una hora sentada sobre la pista llorando.

Jared levantó las cejas sin dar crédito.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyes. Llevamos un retraso del copón. Creo que le han pedido que se levante y deje continuar los juegos, pero sigue llorando. Que se vaya a llorar a su casa, joder.

Jared negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

\- Qué frío eres. 

\- No -Misha lo miró inquebrantable-. Es que me estoy jugando el título y esa cría llorona me está desconcentrando. Todos hemos perdido alguna vez. Que lo supere.

Jared sabía los nervios que debía de tener Misha en ese momento y por eso hablaba tan fríamente. En un rato él estaría igual de tenso, deseando tirarle de la liguilla del bañador a más de un subnormal que le dijera alguna tontería por los pasillos. Por eso, aprovechando que estaban solos, se acercó a él y le puso los labios sobre el lóbulo de la oreja. 

En la ceremonia de inauguración, Misha le había confesado que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles, y Jared estaba deseando descubrir más. Separó levemente los labios y le acarició esa sensible zona con la punta de la lengua. 

Misha se estremeció y un hormigueo extraño le subió y bajó por la espalda. 

\- ¿Más relajado? -Jared se alejó lo suficiente para mirarle esos ojos impresionantemente azules.

\- Voy a salir en los periódicos de todo el mundo como el atleta que salió empalmado a competir.

Jared soltó una carcajada que retumbó por todo el vestuario.

\- Bueno, así tienes dos espadas -le guiñó un ojo-. Aunque a mí sólo me interesa una.

Misha sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

\- ¿A qué hora termina tu competición? Me gustaría verte.

Jared se miró la muñeca y vio que llegaba muy justo de tiempo y su entrenador estaría de los nervios.

\- A esta no llegas seguro. Pero la de mañana creo que sí. Si acabo antes vengo a buscarte.

\- Bien -le sonrió-. Suerte.

\- También para ti -Jared hizo un gesto solemne con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para marcharse. Mierda, iba a tener que correr para llegar a tiempo.

 

 

 

Su entrenador lo miró con mala cara pero Jared le sonrió y corrió a cambiarse. Había llegado corriendo y con la camiseta pegada al torso, no sólo en parte por la maratón que se había metido, sino por ese breve momento con Misha. Había coincidido con él y un montón de atletas más sobre una de las fuentes a altas horas de la madrugada la noche de la inauguración. Misha se había caído sobre él cuando varios nadadores del equipo de waterpolo se habían metido en plancha en la reducida fuente y todos los que ya estaban dentro se tuvieron que apiñar hacia un lado. Sintió que se caía sobre un cuerpo duro y grande que lo aguantó casi en peso con unos poderosos brazos. 

No lo habían hablado aún, pero fue obvio que ambos buscaban lo mismo. En esos días que llevaban de competición se había visto varias veces y el tonteo había seguido siendo el mismo. Esa noche iban a tener un rato libre y Jared tenía la esperanza de que pasara algo más. Cuando competía, siempre se ponía demasiado tenso y tenía que liberar tensiones como fuera. Y no se le ocurría mejor forma de hacerlo que con Misha, que le había dejado más que claro que estaba muy interesado en él cuando, de buenas a primeras, le dijo tres cosas fundamentales de él. _“Me llamo Misha, me gusta tu cuerpo y si me besas en el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello o el abdomen, haré lo que tú quieras”_ Jared tuvo una erección en el acto y poco le faltó para sacarle a rastras de la fuente, llevarlo a alguna parte oscura de la villa y comprobar si era verdad eso que decía. Con suerte, esa noche lo sabría.

 

La competición fue rápida y más fácil de lo que lo había pensado en un principio. Varios fallos tontos de sus oponentes le hicieron quedar clasificado para la final sin ningún problema. Eso había que celebrarlo.Se duchó para quitarse el cloro de la piscina y salió a toda prisa del pabellón. 

\- Jared.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, Jared se volvió para ver de quién se trataba. Al ver que era Jensen quien lo llamaba, caminó hacia él con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

\- ¡Jensen! -lo abrazó y le palmeó la espalda con fuerza-. ¡Enhorabuena! He escuchado lo de vuestra plata. Sabía que lo conseguiríais.

\- Ha costado -Jensen le sonrió tímidamente-. Te he visto saltar. Muy bueno.

\- Nah. Lo de hoy no ha sido nada. Mañana ya empezará a complicarse la cosa -Jared lo miró viendo que si se entretenía no iba a llegar a tiempo-. Oye, ¿qué haces ahora?

\- En teoría tendría que irme a mi habitación a descansar. Mañana comienzo las pruebas individuales. ¿Por?

\- Voy a ir a recoger a un colega. Creo que tiene que estar terminando su competición y luego iremos a tomar algo. Por si querías apuntarte.

Jensen meditó durante unos segundos. Tenía que descansar y estar fresco para el día siguiente, pero también era cierto que tenía que desconectar porque obsesionarse no era bueno.

\- Quizás sólo un rato.

\- Genial. Vente conmigo, voy a presentarte a Misha.

\- ¿Misha? -Jensen caminó a su lado mientras iban hacia el estadio donde se celebraba las pruebas de esgrima-. ¿Te has echado un amiguito ruso?

\- Hehe, no. Es americano, pero compite en esgrima por Canadá. Te va a gustar.

Jensen no lo dudaba. Conocía a Jared de haber coincidido con él más veces en distintos eventos deportivos, incluso ambos entrenaban en California. Alguna que otra vez había tonteado con él, pero nunca habían pasado a mayores. No obstante seguían siendo amigos y se tenían un gran respeto el uno al otro como deportistas que eran.

Cuando llegaron al pabellón enseñaron sus pases y se fueron hacia las gradas al saber que la competición estaba en un descanso. Había empezado tardísimo e iban con retraso. Jared caminó por la primera fila y se sentó justo detrás de donde estaba el entrenador de Misha, a metro y medio por encima de él. Misha acababa de marcar un punto y el entrenador del otro equipo había pedido a los jueces que revisaran los movimientos. Misha no dijo nada y se volvió hacia el público para darse la vuelta. Esa tarde se le estaba haciendo eterna y ganar esa competición estaba resultando más trabajosa de lo que había pensado en un principio. 

Cerca de su entrenador vio a Jared. Hablaba con otro hombre que estaba a su lado y que, por el pase que colgaba de su cuello, era también un atleta. Se fijó mejor y vio que se trataba de Jensen Ackles, uno de los gimnasta del equipo americano. Era lógico que se conocieran siendo ambos del mismo sitio. 

Mientras esperaba a que los jueces se pusieran de acuerdo si su golpe había sido nulo o no, Misha aprovechó la clandestinidad que le confería su casco para echarle un vistazo a Jensen en toda regla. Hablaba con Jared y parecían tener una conversación muy animada. Éste parecía estar contándole algo de su último salto en natación por los aspavientos que hacía con los brazos, y Jensen se reía echando el cuerpo y la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

Los jueces declararon nula la queja de su contrincante pero el entrenador parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer. Cansado de todo eso, Misha se soltó del enganche que lo sujetaba a la espalda y bajó de la pista acercándose a su entrenador mientras se quitaba el casco de protección. Se dirigieron un par de palabras y tras ladearse hacia un lado, levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia las gradas. 

Jensen no pudo evitar quedarse mirando los increíbles ojos de ese hombre. Jamás se hubiera esperado que fueran tan azules y era una auténtica pena que tanta perfección en un rostro estuviera oculta por un maldito casco. Misha tenía le frente sudada y el pelo algo ensortijado pegado a la cabeza, pero eso no le restaba belleza sino que le sumaba un aura varonil y salvaje. Debió de cambiarle el rostro, porque Jared se acercó mucho a él para susurrarle al oído.

\- Te gusta, ¿eh?

Jensen pestañeó sonrojándose un poco.

\- Tú le has visto primero -se retiró sabiendo que Jared no daba ningún paso en falso y nada de lo que hacía era por casualidad.

\- Pero podemos compartirlo. Si quieres.

Jensen no le respondió. Nunca había hecho nada con Jared y no sabía qué era lo que le gustaba ciertamente. Ahora había dejado claro que no le importaba compartir su presa con él. La pregunta verdadera era, ¿querría Collins?

\- ¿Querrá él?

Jared volvió la cabeza para mirar a Misha que los observaba a lo lejos, fijamente, y sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

\- Algo me dice que sí.

Los jueces volvieron a desestimar la queja y avisaron al entrenador del otro equipo que si interrumpía de nuevo, quedarían descalificados. Misha se puso de nuevo el casco y subió para amarrarse y tomar posición. Se puso en guardia y giró el pie derecho para tomar la posición correcta. No podía verle la cara al japonés que tenía delante, aunque no le hacía falta. Le oía murmurar cosas en su idioma cuando estaban cerca para que sólo él pudiera oírle. Misha no le entendía, pero no hacía falta ser un lumbrera para saber que seguramente se estaba cagando en los muertos de toda su familia. Si ese hombre pensaba que así iba romper su concentración, es que no sabía cómo había crecido Misha; rodeado de hermanas adolescentes y gritonas.

En realidad entendía el cabreo del japonés. Había llegado a Londres siendo el claro favorito y las olimpiadas le habían comido. Una serie de malas jugadas le habían hecho quedar en muy malas posiciones, y si Misha le ganaba, se quedaría sin medalla.

Misha no era favorito. De hecho había sido una sorpresa que llegara hasta allí. El punto que había marcado antes había sido casi decisivo porque en los dos minutos que quedaban, si marcaba otro más, se proclamaría vencedor y quedaría bronce eliminando así al japonés. Se concentró y contraatacó buscando un lado sin defensa de su oponente que se echó hacia el fondo para volver a ponerse en guardia. 

En la espada, la zona de ataque era muchísimo más amplia que en las demás modalidades; mientras con el florete sólo era el torso y la pelvis, y con el sable de cintura para arriba, con la espada dar en cualquier lado era válido para contraatacar al enemigo, así que Misha fue a por todas. 

Hizo un movimiento de ataque algo arriesgado tomando así por sorpresa al japonés, que lo vio caer al suelo pensando que se había caído por el impulso, por eso se tomó con calma guiar la espada hacia su cabeza con superioridad para marcar él, pero Misha tenía un plan; rápidamente rodó para esquivar el toque y alargó el brazo para tocar el tobillo del japonés. Los sensores de activaron y un pitido sonó anunciando que el punto había sido bueno. 

Se levantó del suelo y volvió al fondo para ponerse en guardia y notar la rabia que irradiaba el otro. Le quedaba menos de un minuto e iba ganando por un punto. Ni loco iba a arriesgarse, así que se pasó esos sesenta segundos que le quedaba defendiéndose de los constantes ataques del japonés. Cuando el reloj llegó a cero, levantó los brazos victorioso y la grada comenzó a aplaudir. Era un recinto bastante más pequeño como podía ser el de gimnasia o natación porque la esgrima no tenía tantos seguidores, pero había bastante gente. Todos lo aplaudieron y él se quitó el casco y lo tiró al suelo para levantar las manos y saludar.

Jared y Jensen se habían puesto en pie y aplaudían junto con los demás, aún maravillados por el ataque tan arriesgado que había llevado a Misha a la victoria.

La entrega de medallas fue rápida y tras hacerse las fotos con los equipos ganadores y conceder un par de entrevistas, Misha tomó rumbo al vestuario. El pasillo estaba atestado de gente y Jared lo alcanzó allí.

\- ¡Misha! -lo llamó. No tenía que hacerse notar mucho más porque la altura de Jared lo delataba en cualquier parte.

Misha se volvió y lo esperó. Le indicó a su entrenador que fuera yendo él hacia el vestuario y acortó camino hacia Jared.

\- Te he visto en las gradas -miró a Jensen de pasada cuando lo vio llegar tras él, pero volvió a centrarse en Jared-. ¿Te has clasificado para la final?

\- Claro. ¿Lo dudabas? -bromeó-. Por cierto, te quiero presentar a un viejo amigo, Jensen Ackles.

\- Eso de viejo se te habrá escapado, ¿no? -Jensen le sonrió enseñando las arruguitas de los ojos mostrando así que ya hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás los quince. Luego se volvió hacia Misha-. Has hecho una técnica fantástica. Enhorabuena por la medalla.

Misha aceptó la mano que el otro le tendía y lo miró. Conocía a Jensen de haberle visto en la televisión. ¿Había alguien en el mundo que no supera quién era? Había visto ejercicios suyos y había admirado su técnica en la gimnasia. Incluso de lejos había apreciado que era bastante atractivo, pero jamás se había fijado en sus pecas y en sus increíble ojos verdes. ¿Siempre había sido así?

\- Gracias. Me he enterado de la plata que le has dado a tu equipo -aceptó la mano y se la estrechó fuertemente-. Bien hecho.

Jensen se sonrojó levemente y eso lo hizo más adorable.

\- Ha sido un trabajo de todos.

\- Misha -Jared se tuvo que echar a un lado para dejar paso ya que estaban entorpeciendo el pasillo-. Jensen va a cenar con nosotros, si te parece bien. Quiere unirse a la fiesta.

Eso de “unirse a la fiesta” sonó tan natural en labios de Jared que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta realmente del verdadero significado. Misha, si lo entendió, se lo tomó como algo normal.

\- Genial. Voy a darme una ducha y seguramente esté unos minutos con mi entrenador. ¿Dónde vais a estar?

\- Vamos a ir a cenar al comedor de la villa. ¿Te pedimos algo y te guardamos un asiento.

\- Sí. No creo que tarde -los despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y caminó rápido hacia los vestuarios para quitarse ese traje que ya comenzaba a molestarle en el cuerpo.

Jared y Jensen se dirigieron con calma hacia el comedor de la villa olímpica. Era un restaurante enorme con bufé libre únicamente abierto para los deportistas. Cogieron varias bandejas y varios platos y conforme fueron pasando por la larga mesa, se fueron sirviendo lo que veían. Jensen, al terminar antes, buscó una mesa y se sentó reservando dos asientos a su lado. Jared llegó donde él y se volvió a marchar con una bandeja nueva en las manos. Se acordaba del gran apetito de ese hombre en circunstancias normales, así que no quería ni imaginárselo cuando competía.

Jensen se sentó y lo esperó mientras aliñaba su ensalada. Jared llegó minutos más tarde con dos platos a rebosar de varios tipos de pasta y carne con salsa.

\- ¿Viene el equipo de fútbol a cenar con nosotros? -bromeó Jensen cuando lo vio sentarse y ordenar los platos frente a él.

\- Tengo hambre -Jared sonrió y se lanzó a por el primer plato.

Jensen le sonrió y siguió aliñando su ensalada. Apenas unos minutos más tarde Misha se unió a ellos. Se sentó en el asiento que había quedado libre entre esos dos gigantes y miró la infinidad de platos que había frente a Jared.

\- ¿Un aperitivo?

\- Soy un tío grande.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, esa simple frase habría significado sólo eso, pero al ser Jared, esas palabras tenían una connotación adicional. Misha lo supo. Eligió un plato de pasta al azar y se unió a la cena.

Fue un rato tranquilo y entretenido donde los tres disfrutaron de la comida y del buen ambiente que reinaba alrededor. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Misha sacó varios paquetes pequeños de galletas de los bolsillos y los puso sobre la mesa para compartirlo.

\- ¿Todas son de limón? -se quejó Jared.

\- No me gusta el chocolate -Misha abrió una de las galletas rellenas y comenzó a chupar el cremoso interior. Al levantar la vista comprobó que Jensen lo miraba fijamente-. ¿Quieres?

Jensen tardó un rato en contestar. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo, haciendo que el gesto resultara poco convincente. Las siguientes palabras de Jared no ayudaron en absoluto a mejorarlo.

\- Hay otros rellenos que están mejores -comentó inocentemente refiriéndose a su galleta, pero sin darse cuenta que Misha y Jensen lo habían interpretado de otra manera. Cuando se comió la última de las que le había mangado, se levantó y los miró-. ¿Vamos? 

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué significaba ese vamos, pero los dos lo siguieron. Recogieron la mesa respetando las normas del comedor y salieron a los jardines. La noche ya había caído sobre la villa y los tres caminaron sin un rumbo fijo. Alrededor de ellos los edificios con las habitaciones estaban agrupados por países. Estados Unidos estaba al otro lado del parque, casi en una esquina de la villa. Las habitaciones de los canadienses estaban al otro lado del recinto, por lo que fue claro que Jared iba a quedarse cerca. Mientras charlaban, rodearon el hotel americano y llegaron a la parte de atrás. Allí había unas escaleras bastante profundas que desembocaban en una puerta. Sin pensárselo, Jared las bajó, haciendo así que los otros dos le siguieran. Cuando llegó abajo, alargó el brazo y tiró de la puerta para abrirla. Sabía que daba a la parte de atrás de la lavandería. Había estado allí esa misma mañana lavando sus bañadores y al comprobar que llegaba tarde había salido por esa misma puerta para acortar camino y no tener que dar toda la vuelta al hotel.

Al entrar, una luz al fondo estaba encendida lo que daba algo de claridad al lugar.Un montón de lavadoras y secadoras esperaban a ser usadas al día siguiente. De pronto un sonido les llegó a lo lejos. Jensen caminó hacia allí, y cuando se adentró en la habitación, descubrió a dos de sus compañeros, Dalton y Mikulak, los dos de pie, con los pantalones completamente bajados hasta los tobillos y a alguien de rodilla frente a ellos al que no pudo ver bien la cara.

\- Lo siento. No sabía que estaba ocupado -mortificado y rojo como un tomate, Jensen se disculpó y reculó hacia atrás llevándose a sus dos compañeros con él.

\- No te preocupes, Jensen -Dalton respondió sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento en el rostro-. Cierra esa puerta cuando salgas, nosotros saldremos por la de delante.

\- O quédate, como prefieras -Mikulak le sonrió con picardía y agarró a Dalton del cuello para atraerlo hacia él y devorarle los labios con algo de brusquedad.

\- Tengo planes, gracias -Jensen parpadeó confundido por el ofrecimiento, pero antes de irse se volvió para responder con picardía-. Dadle saludos a Leyva, que al parecer tiene la boca ocupada y no puede responder.

Al fondo se oyó una risa y una puerta que se cerraba. Jensen caminó sin esperar respuesta y salió de nuevo hacia la escalera donde Jared y Misha lo esperaban con sendas sonrisas en el rostro.

\- No sabía que estuvierais tan unidos en el equipo de gimnasia masculino -Jared se había sentado en la escalera y se había echado hacia atrás para descansar el cuerpo sobre los dos codos-. Es hasta enternecedor.

\- Empiezo a sospechar que me he equivocado de deporte -Misha lo dijo tan serio que incluso pareció estar meditándolo sin bromear. 

Jensen no supo qué responder. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a Misha muy cerca de él, mirándole de una forma que no dejaba lugar a duda de cuáles eran sus intenciones. Jensen no se apartó, dándole así una aprobación silenciosa a lo que quisiera hacerle.

\- Si quieres puedes quedarte con ellos -la voz de Misha fue suave y el calor de sus palabras le rozó la piel de la mandíbula-. Lo comprenderemos.

\- No -respondió rápidamente-. Quiero estar con vosotros.

Misha abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero se quedó callado y se arrimó mucho más, hasta que puso sus labios sobre los de él y lo besó. Jensen se dejó besar cerrando los ojos y abandonándose por unos segundos a esa placentera sensación. Cuando los abrió, Misha se había retirado un poco y lo contemplaba complaciente.

\- ¿Vamos a por Jared?

Jensen no sabía muy bien qué era eso de ir a por Jared, pero sonaba bien. Asintió y se volvió a su lado para mirar al grandullón que se seguía sentado en la escalera. De hecho seguía en la misma postura. Quizás las piernas un poco más separadas para que notaran a través de los pantalones que él ya los estaba esperando.

Misha llegó hasta donde él estaba y se arrodilló a su lado. Jensen lo imitó y se puso al otro lado de las piernas de Jared.

\- Besaos -la voz de Jared sonó baja y gutural en medio de la noche. Podía parecer una orden. No lo era, pero hubiera dado lo mismo. Misha y Jensen acercaron las cabezas sobre sus piernas y se besaron, ésta vez usando la lengua y los dientes. No se cortaron en demostrar lo que crecía dentro de ellos. Jared gruñó satisfecho-. Eso es.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa al oír la voz. Deslizó una mano subiendo por la pierna de Jared y llegó hasta su bragueta, donde se recreó palpando por encima de la ropa. Luego abrió la cremallera en cuestión de segundos y lo dejó totalmente expuesto. La falta de vello púbico y una perfecta depilación en todo su cuerpo hacía de ese hombre la perfección personificada.

Rompiendo el beso con Jensen bajó la cabeza y, ni corto ni perezoso, se lo metió por completo en la boca. Jared arqueó la espalda y gruñó en señal de aprobación. Misha lamió complacido por la reacción y se lo sacó de la boca para lamer cuan largo era hasta llegar a la base y volver de nuevo a la punta. Una vez allí levantó la cabeza y miró a Jensen.

\- ¿Te unes?

Jensen miró a Jared, que a su vez los miraba con una sonrisa ladeada y picarona en los labios. Era obvia su respuesta, pero la de Jensen no parecía ser tan clara. Al menos durante los primeros cinco segundos que tardó en asentir. Se agachó y sacó la lengua para lamer por el otro lado de la erección de Jared. Ese hombre era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, así imitó a Misha y lamió todo el tronco hasta llegar al glande. 

La lengua de Misha lo esperaba allí. Le sonrió y deslizó la punta de la erección entre sus labios mientras se acercaba a Jensen y lo besaba. Éste abrió la boca y los aceptó a ambos. Su lengua salió al encuentro de la de Misha y ambas juguetearon agasajando la erección de Jared, recorriéndole de arriba abajo mientras se besaban y lamían en todo lo posible.

\- Joder -Jared no pudo evitar levantar las caderas haciendo así un poco más profunda la penetración en su boca y el beso de ambos-. Joder, sí. Qué bueno.

Misha deslizó un brazo entre las piernas de Jared y llegó hasta las de Jensen. Éste estaba inclinado en un escalón inferior y con las rodillas ligeramente separadas. Perfecto para su propósito; le deslizó la mano entre los muslos y le acarició el bulto que se vislumbraba bajo la tela de su pantalón. Deslizó la mano dentro sin problemas y comenzó a acariciarlo en la medida en que la tela se lo permitía. 

Jensen cerró los ojos. Sostuvo el miembro de Jared entre sus labios mientras sentía los resbaladizos dedos de Misha arrastrándole a pasos agigantados hacia la locura.

\- Chicos -la voz de Jared sonó agitada y nerviosa, señal de que lo que estaba sintiendo se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Misha se alejó de su posición para dejarle vía libre a Jensen. Se levantó y caminó hasta ponerse tras su espalda. Se arrodilló tras él en el escalón y tiró del borde de su pantalón hasta deslizárselo, dejándole todo el trasero descubierto. Metió la mano entre sus piernas y agarró la erección que había comenzado a gotear insistentemente. Sin avisar de lo que tenía en mente, con la mano que le quedaba libre, le separó ligeramente las nalgas y hundió la cabeza entre ellas. Su lengua acarició los suaves pliegues de la entrada y lo acarició rodeando la zona hasta que notó cómo el cuerpo de Jensen comenzaba a temblar.

Jared los observaba. Estaba de puntillas a punto de lanzarse desde el puente cuando notó la reacción y el calor del cuerpo de Jensen. Le puso su enorme mano sobre la cabeza y lo instó a que profundizara más mientras comenzaba a correrse sin ser capaz de dar marcha atrás.

Jensen sintió ese sabor amargo y caliente sobre su paladar mientras un gruñido provenía de la garganta de Jared. Luego descubrió que no había sido Jared sino él el que gruñía desesperado por su liberación. Y Misha se la dio. Giró la muñeca como al parecer sólo un especialista en el manejo de la espada sabía hacer y Jensen no tuvo opción a nada más, simplemente mover las caderas, notando cómo esa mano lo acariciaba hasta dejarle sin una gota mientras esa lengua invadía completamente su espacio personal.

Durante un segundo todo quedó en silencio, tan sólo las dos respiraciones jadeantes de Jared y Jensen intentando recuperar el aliento. Jared no se permitió esos segundos. Se incorporó y tiró de Misha hasta ponerle frente a él. Le bajó los pantalones tirando de ellos y una erección brillante y espectacular apareció ante sus ojos. Le agarró de las caderas y se lo introdujo completamente en su boca hasta rozar la piel con su nariz. Misha le puso una mano en la cabeza y arremetió contra sus labios, sabiendo que posiblemente estuviera llegando a su garganta, pero Jared no se quejaba y parecía gustarle lo que hacía, así que él siguió.

Jensen tardó unos segundos más en reponerse de su orgasmo. Normalmente nadie le tocaba el trasero. Esa zona era sagrada y sólo él y en contadas ocasiones disfrutaban de esa zona tan íntima. Misha había llegado, y sin pedir permiso lo había arrastrado a una espiral de la que no tuvo escapatoria. Sentía la garganta algo irritada y el sabor de Jared aún perduraba en su lengua. Queriendo unirse él también a la segunda parte de la fiesta y deseando devolvérsela, miró a Misha a los ojos mientras se llevaba un par de dedos a la boca.

Misha lo miró con los labios entreabiertos incapaz de poder cerrarlos. Su cuerpo se agitaba dulcemente mecido por las succiones de Jared. 

Jensen dejó que sus propios dedos se deslizaran sobre sus carnosos labios y quedaran bien embadurnados. Luego los acercó al trasero de Misha y sin reparos, deslizó un dedo dentro de él aprovechando la viscosa lubricación del semen de Jared.

Misha gimió. Agarró por los cabellos a Jared y lo obligó a incrementar más el ritmo mientras intentaba separar las piernas para hacerle espacio al dedo de Jensen. Éste lo detuvo.

\- No -fue lo único que dijo mientras abordaba en él sin piedad. Apenas lo había preparado cuando intentó deslizarle otro dedo. Notó cómo los músculos de Misha se contraían e intentaba ajustarse a ese estiramiento. Lo oyó jadear sabiendo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su cuerpo, por eso decidió elogiarle en ese momento-. Muy bien, Mish. Eso es. El segundo dedo ya está dentro. ¿Te cabe un tercero?

Jensen no hizo la pregunta esperando una respuesta. Fue más bien para él mismo. No le estaba pidiendo permiso para hacerlo porque ahí y ahora mandaba él e iba a meterle un tercer dedo sí o sí.

Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás sabiendo que había comenzado a correrse con la imagen de Jensen en su cerebro intentando deslizar tres dedos dentro de él. No tuvo que seguir haciéndolo porque aprovechando el orgasmo, Jensen cumplió lo prometido viendo cómo ese cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Misha estaba completamente hundido en la boca de Jared y se corría en su garganta mientras le agarraba la cabeza sin darle ninguna posibilidad de escapatoria. Sentía una presión caliente y palpitante en el trasero y supo que Jensen no le había concedido ninguna tregua. Eso provocó que su orgasmo llegase más lejos en intensidad. Cuando terminó, cayó de rodillas alrededor de una de las piernas de Jared.

\- ¿Bien? -Jared se relamía los labios y le sonreía de manera seductora-. Espero que para la competición de mañana no me hagan ningún análisis o voy a tener que explicar muchas cosas.

Esas palabras rompió el momento y Jensen se rió. Ya había sacado los dedos con cuidado del trasero de Misha y se limpiaba el viscoso líquido restante sobre la tela del pantalón.

\- Si eso es así, más de uno vamos a tener que explicar muchas cosas -sentenció acordándose de lo bien que lo estaban pasando varios de los integrantes de su equipo.

Cuando se arreglaron la ropa dieron una vuelta por la villa para terminar de despejarse. Había poco ambiente comparado con días anteriores, pero era normal porque muchos países ya habían sido eliminados y las competiciones cada vez estaban más reñidas. 

Acompañaron a Misha hasta donde descansaban los canadienses y luego Jared y Jensen volvieron a su parte del hotel. 

\- Suerte mañana, Jensen.

\- Igualmente. Creo que tú saltas por la mañana. Supongo que podré ir a verte.

Jared hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Sé que tienes que calentar y concentrarte -le dijo-. Podemos vernos luego.

\- Misha ya ha terminado. Seguramente vayamos a verte al centro acuático para darte ánimos desde las gradas.

\- Gracias -Jared tenía su habitación en el primer piso así que no le hizo falta coger el ascensor-. Mañanas nos vemos. Descansa.

\- Y tú -Jensen apretó el botón de su planta y mientras subía hasta el último piso pensando en lo interesante que había estado ese día.

 

 

 

Jared tuvo que pelear duro para colarse en la final dado el alto nivel de los participantes. Un pequeño fallo del Canadiense al saltar y separar ligeramente las piernas, hizo que las puntuaciones bailaran de manera excepcional y Jared pudo clasificarse para la final. Misha y Jensen lo vieron competir durante un buen rato desde la gradas, aunque éste último tuvo que irse a entrenar y calentarse para su competición. Tenía que poner sus cinco sentidos en lo que iba a hacer esa tarde. Era su oportunidad para clasificarse en varias modalidades y no podía dejarlo pasar, más que nada porque no habría más momentos como aquellos, ni más competiciones de ese nivel, ni más olimpiadas. Jensen se retiraba. Ya lo estuvo pensando en las últimas olimpiadas y estas definitivamente iban a ser las últimas. Necesitaba seguir con su vida, vivirla un poco aparte de la gimnasia. Había estado en miles de ciudades compitiendo y no conocía ninguna de ellas. Después de aquello, iba a darse unas merecidas vacaciones, que no significaban necesariamente tirarse en una tumbona a descansar, sino coger vuelo tras vuelo y ver todo lo que se había perdido durante todos esos años. Cuando volviera a casa, quería comenzar a entrenar niños que se estaban iniciando en la gimnasia.

La mayoría de los atletas que dejaban de competir, cogían a pupilos ya de una edad y los entrenaban para enseñarles todo lo que sabían. Eso estaba bien, pero muchos de esos niños traían fallos de base y aprendizaje, y Jensen pensaba que si se empezaba erradicando esos errores, a la larga, la carrera de esos futuros gimnastas podía ser mucho más asombrosa y fructífera. El problema con esos entrenadores es que nadie se acordaba de ellos. Nadie se acuerda de quién te enseñó a leer o a escribir, sólo del último profesor que te dio el último aprobado de tu vida, y si no hubiera sido por aquella persona que dejó su santa paciencia enseñándote, hoy no sería lo que eres. 

A Jensen le daba igual el reconocimiento y la fama. Ya había tenido bastante. Quería entrenar a los más juveniles y enseñarles desde jóvenes. Eso le hacía mucha ilusión y donde sabía que estaría su futuro de ahí en adelante.

Pero su presente estaba ahí, en Londres, disputando por hacerse un hueco en la final por aparatos. Llegó su turno de demostrar lo que sabía en las paralelas. Se echó magnesia en las manos y luego fue a tantear cada una de las barras para espolvorearlas como a él le gustaba.

_\- Está siendo una tarde muy emocionante, Jim. De nuevo gracias por invitarme. La semifinal masculina por aparatos está complicada como ninguna otra._

_\- Un placer, ya lo sabes y así es, Kim. Tenemos a muchos nuevos deportistas que llegan con una ilusión tremenda por ser sus primeras olimpiadas y por supuesto tenemos deportistas consagrados y veteranos en esto que saben cómo enfrentar las victorias y sobre todo las derrotas._

_\- En pantalla ya tenemos al norteamericano Jensen Ackles que va a intentar meterse también en la final de esta modalidad en paralelas. ¿Cómo es Jensen en esta modalidad, Jim?_

_\- Ésta es una de las modalidades que mejor se le dan a Ackles junto a las anillas y la barra fija. Y curiosamente se ha clasificado para la final en esas dos. Falta ver el ejercicio de ahora para ver qué tal lo hace -_ Jim observó al deportista concentrarse mientras deslizaba la magnesia por las paralelas-. _Recordemos que es un gimnasta muy alto; un metro ochenta y cinco si no me equivoco, y con una gran musculatura, por lo que su esfuerzo a la hora de hacer cualquier movimiento tiene que ser mayor que el de otros gimnastas más bajos o con menor masa corporal._

_\- Ahí va Ackles,que levanta el brazo para comenzar el ejercicio. Un balanceo con apoyo invertido y aguanta el equilibrio._

_\- Eso es. Despliega el cuerpo hacia delante y abre en su totalidad las piernas. Muy bien. Primer giro hacia atrás y agarre con una mano. Perfecto.Giro y cambio de sentido. Ahora si no me equivoco, hará un desplazamiento por las paralelas. Fijaos el esfuerzo que hace y cómo se recorre de un lado a otro de la barra con sólo un impulso._

_\- Es impresionante la fuerza de este hombre._

_\- Le ayuda su altura, sí. Y si no me equivoco, ahora tendría que hacer un carpado hacia atrás y sostenerse en el aire. Ahí va... perfecto. No. Se le ha resbalado la mano -_ Jim se acercó al monitor como si así fuera a ver mejor el ejercicio-.  _Se le ha resbalado la mano en la recepción del cuerpo y ha acabado haciendo un apoyo braquial._

_\- Esto puede costarle caro a Ackles._

_\- Sí. Última vuelta. Levanta bien las piernas y salto. Lo clava. Muy bien la salida, pero ese fallo... Ese fallo puede costarle no estar en la final._

_\- Ha sido raro, ¿verdad?_

_\- A ver si nos lo ponen ahora en la repetición. Yo creo que se le ha resbalado la mano y ha salvado el ejercicio así. Si la recepción del salto hubiera sido braquial no habría tenido problemas, pero no, se le ha ido la mano y eso lo ha desestabilizado unos segundos._

_\- Menos mal que ha podido salvarlo, Jim, porque después de visionar miles de videos en estos últimos días, no recuerdo haber visto a Ackles fallar._

_\- Lo ha salvado, pero se tiene que haber hecho algo de daño porque le vimos salir del tapiz frotándose el costado._

_\- Eso tiene que doler -_ Kim se ponía en su lugar, y el golpe a esa altura y velocidad tenía que picar lo suyo.

_\- Bastante, además, pero estos deportistas están acostumbrados, lo que pasa que es tan raro ver a Jensen fallar que a veces nos olvidamos que es un hombre igual que nosotros y que tiene días buenos y días malos como todo el mundo._

_\- Hoy es un mal día para tenerlo malo, Jim._

Jim sonrió. 

_\- La verdad es que sí, aunque no está nada mal porque ha pasado en dos elementos y se ha llevado ya la plata por equipos. Pero entiendo que después de tantos años compitiendo quiera llevarse una medalla en las modalidades que se le han dado mejor en su carrera._

_\- Los jueces tardan en sacar la nota. Eso no es buena señal._

_\- Ackles es el último gimnasta de esta modalidad y está a un paso de clasificarse o no. Ahí le vemos. Cara de preocupación._

_\- Intimida cuando se pone serio._

_\- Sí, parece que mordiese, pero yo en su situación estaría igual -_ Jim guardó silencio unos segundos cuando le pareció ver que las notas ya salían en el marcador-. _¡Uy, uy, qué poco ha faltado, Kim! Ackles se mete en la final. Cuatro centésimas le ha sacado al ruso. No se ha quedado fuera por los pelos._

_\- En serio, Jim, que estoy nerviosa y no me quiero ni imaginar en la final cómo voy a estar._

_\- ¿Vas a estar con nosotros?_

_\- Si me invitáis, claro. Será un placer para mí._

_\- El placer es siempre nuestro por contar con tu presencia, Kim_ -Jim se sonrojó por sus propias palabras, pero pasó desapercibido al cambiar rápidamente de tema-.  _¿Qué tal en salto? ¿Alguna novedad destacable?_

_\- La verdad es que no ha habido grandes sobresaltos como aquí. Más o menos se sabía quiénes podían pasar a la final y así ha sido. Mañana por la mañana acabaremos con esta modalidad y por la tarde me tendrás aquí para comentar la final por aparatos._

_\- Lo dejamos aquí entonces y pasamos a los estudios centrales para informar de otros deportes. Gracias, Kim._

Misha se quedó un rato sentado en la grada a pesar de que todo el mundo iba abandonado rápidamente sus asientos para dirigirse a otra parte. Sus ojos se habían quedado fijos mirando la puerta por donde había salido Jensen. Iba tocándose un costado, señal de que le dolía, y su cara de preocupación y concentración hablaban por sí solas. Deseó poder levantarse de allí e ir a buscarle, pero no le conocía tan bien como para hacer eso. Quizás desease estar solo y poder así meditar un poco. Él por propia experiencia sabía lo que era fallar un movimiento que has ensayado mil millones de veces y la rabia que daba que por algo tan minúsculo, toda tu carrera, todo tu esfuerzo durante años se vieran perjudicados. Jensen estaba apostando más, así que sabía cómo tenía que sentirse.

Finalmente, cuando sólo quedaba él en ese gran pabellón, se levantó y caminó hacia el comedor. Jared había estado viendo la semifinal de Jensen con él, pero a la mitad había tenido que marcharse cuando se entrenador lo llamó por teléfono para una reunión de última hora. En cuanto terminase, se verían allí. Lo que no sabía era si Jensen aparecería. 

Cuando llegó, Jared ya estaba allí. Por toda la comida que había aún en los platos que tenía delante, daba a entender que hacía poco que se había sentado. Misha agarró una manzana de un centro frutal enorme y caminó hacía su amigo mientras le daba un mordisco.

\- ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Ha tenido un fallo y casi se queda fuera de la final -Misha se sentó frente a él y lo miró mientras masticaba-. No hemos hablado porque no sabía si iba a interrumpirle o no. 

Jared había dejado de comer y lo miraba preocupado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? 

\- En una de las sueltas se le ha ido el agarre y ha parado la caída con esto -Misha se dio un par de golpes en la parte superior del costado casi llegando a la axila-. Cuatro décimas por delante del ruso. 

\- Joder.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarle?

Jared no supo qué responderle. Conocía a Jensen de antes, sí, pero no eran íntimos. No sabía si querría estar solo para meditar y concentrarse en la competición del día siguiente, o no. Así que simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- Es posible que quiera descansar para mañana.

\- ¿Tú también vas a marcharte pronto para descansar para mañana?

Jared levantó la cabeza de su plato y lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Si puedo evitarlo, no -susurró dando a entender lo que quería-. Cuanto más distraída tenga la cabeza, mejor.

\- Esa es mi teoría -Misha sonrió dándole otro mordisco a la manzana-. ¿Dónde quieres ir hoy?

\- No lo sé. Comparto habitación con dos nadadores y la madre de uno de ellos que se ha colado por todo el morro para cuidar de su retoño -ladeó de un lado a otro la cabeza-. Imagínatelo; un tío casi igual de grande que yo que casi no cabe en la cama, y su madre durmiendo con él. 

\- En mi habitación no hay madres ni tíos de dos metros, pero sí que hay una fiesta que no acaba nunca. Anoche cuando llegue estaban celebrando no sé qué y no se callaron hasta que amaneció.

\- Buscaremos un lugar tranquilo entonces.

\- Mi habitación está disponible -Jensen dejó la bandeja que traía sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de Misha-. No tengo que compartirla con nadie.

\- Hey, Jensen -Jared le sonrió cuando fijó la mirada en él-. ¿Qué tal estás, tío?

\- Bien -respondió llevándose a la boca un tenedor con algo de ensalada de pasta.

\- Dudé si ir a buscarte o no -Misha dejó su manzana a un lado y se centró en él-. Supuse que querrías meditar. He estado en las gradas viéndote.

\- Gracias -Jensen parecía estar mejor que nunca-. La verdad es que necesitaba un rato a solas para analizar el fallo y que no me vuelva a pasar. Pero ya estoy aquí.

Jared y Misha se miraron de reojo pero ninguno dijo nada. Jensen parecía estar perfectamente, así que ninguno dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Cuando terminaron de cenar pusieron rumbo a la habitación de Jensen. La noche estaba despejada y el olor de la hierba de los jardines parecía impregnar el ambiente. 

 

La habitación de Jensen era enorme comparada con otras de la villa olímpica. Una cama tamaño king size con la colcha estampada con dibujos de todos los deportes que iban a jugarse en esos días hacían que pareciera incluso más grande.

\- ¿Por qué yo, que soy más grande que tú, me han dado una cama que es la mitad de esta? -Jared se sentó sobre la colcha para acariciarla.

\- No te quejes que toda mi habitación, aseo incluido, cabe dentro de esa cama -Misha observó alrededor para ver que esa sí que era una habitación en condiciones y no la suya-. Está claro que cuando repartieron las habitaciones para el equipo de Canadá, ya apenas había sitio.

Jensen no respondió nada. ¿Qué iba a decir? Era el jefe del equipo y llevaba mil años en eso. Cuando le propusieron una habitación para él solo desde luego que no iba a decir que no.

\- Voy a asearme un poco -Jared se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño encendiendo todas las luces y accionando todos los botones que vio a su paso-. Wow, qué moderno todo -se escuchó desde el baño tras cerrar la puerta.

\- Ahora dime que tu aseo es una caseta de madera en medio del césped de la villa con un agujero en el suelo -le respondió Misha riéndose.

\- No, pero casi -se oyó el grifo de la ducha -voy a probar los chorritos. No tardo.

Jensen sonrió enseñando así sus arruguitas. Parecía cansado, pero ni por esas dejaba de ser endiabladamente atractivo. Caminó despacio y recreándose por la habitación hasta atravesarla y llegar hasta donde estaba Misha. Sin mediar palabra, lo arrinconó contra la pared y lo besó en los labios.

Misha aceptó el beso. Sentirse apresado entre la pared y el amplio y duro pecho de ese hombre era una sensación asombrosa. Con calma, subió las manos por los faldones de la camisa de Jensen y uno a uno fue abriéndole los botones. Cuando llegó arriba, desplegó las manos por los hombros y dejó de caer la prenda por los brazos hasta que cayó al suelo tras ellos. Jensen se había alejado apenas un paso para darle maniobra en los movimientos y lo observó. Misha tenía la mirada puesta en él y se recreaba posiblemente en su fuerte musculatura. Sus propias palabras lo sorprendieron.

\- ¿Te duele? -levantó el brazo y llevó la mano hasta la parte superior de su costado derecho, donde un rato antes había fallado en el agarre y se había golpeado con una de las paralelas.

Le dolía un poco, no iba a negarlo, pero no era el primer golpe que se daba y había tenido miles así. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- Un poco, pero es normal. Apenas lo noto.

Misha levantó la mirada de la piel un poco amoratada y la centró en los irises verdes de Jensen. Sin preguntarle nada más, se inclinó un poco sobre su pecho y dejó de caer los labios sobre la herida. Fue un beso suave y tierno que apenas rozó la piel, pero Jensen notó el calor de su respiración sobre él y eso le erizó el poco vello que tenía en el cuerpo.

\- ¿Mejor ahora? -Misha se incorporó después del beso y lo miró con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro, como si fuera un niño que acabase de dibujar por primera vez sin salirse del borde.

Jensen le respondió besándole, ésta vez con ganas y fuerza, hundiendo su lengua en él y mordiéndole los labios de paso. Sin deshacer esa unión forjada entre ellos, bajó los brazos y se desabrochó los pantalones. En cuestión de segundos lanzó los zapatos y la prenda hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Ahora, completamente desnudo, fue a por Misha. Apenas tardó diez segundos en quitarle toda la ropa y dejarle tal y como estaba él. 

Con los labios hinchados por los besos, Jensen lo miró directamente a los ojos jadeando sobre su boca a pocos centímetros de distancia.

\- Ahora muchísimo mejor -se relamió bajando las manos para llevarla hacia la erección de Misha y acariciársela-. ¿No crees?

¿Qué iba él a decir? Misha se dejó besar de nuevo notando ésta vez cómo el cuerpo de Jensen se pegaba hasta quedar unido a él, tanto que hasta le obligó a separar las piernas. Eso le dio poder a Jensen para dominarle completamente. Le levantó una pierna sosteniéndole del muslo y con la otra mano hizo lo mismo. Durante unos segundos lo tuvo cogido en peso sin apenas esfuerzo. Luego acercó las caderas y dejó que Misha deslizara las piernas alrededor de él. Lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaba ya.

\- ¿Precalentando sin mí? 

Ambos volvieron la cabeza para ver aparecer a Jared por la esquina de la habitación. Éste estaba desnudo en toda su gloria, con el cabello y el cuerpo aún chorreando agua.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa, agarró a Misha por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras caminaba con él hacia la cama. Llegó hasta el borde y caminó de rodillas varios pasos antes de echarse hacia delante y dejarle de caer sobre la colcha. El semblante de Jensen ni siquiera se inmutó, como si cargar con el peso adicional de ese hombre no fuera nada para él. Cuando lo tuvo sobre la cama, abrió las piernas y se sentó sobre sus caderas. Así, victorioso sobre el cuerpo del otro y notando la erección de Misha bajo su trasero, Jensen se volvió hacia Jared para indicarle que se uniera a ellos.

Jared sonrió y no se hizo esperar más. Se subió a la cama y abrió las piernas para sentarse detrás de Jensen arrimándose todo lo que pudo a él. Los muslos de Misha aguantaron sin problema su peso. 

El recién llegado quiso recuperar el tiempo perdido y rodeó a Jensen con los brazos, bajó una de las manos por su trabajado estómago y abdomen y llegó a su erección. Lo agarró y comenzó a acariciarle mientras movía las caderas tras él provocándole. Jensen volvió la cabeza para mirarle y Jared aprovechó para capturarle los labios y besarle. Fue un beso sucio y prohibido, y Misha, que estaba debajo de ellos observando desde primera linea, se asombró de no haber salido ardiendo en ese momento. Desde el frente no podía verlo con claridad, pero sabía que Jared arremetía las caderas contra el trasero de Jensen, haciéndole que se moviera sobre su erección destrozándole la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Acababa de empezar y Jensen impuso su voluntad y su ritmo desde el principio. Se inclinó hacia delante dejándose de caer sobre el pecho de Misha y le lamió los labios. Profundizó con su lengua y lo besó dejándole prácticamente sin aliento. Sin dar una orden específica, pero dejándolo muy claro, Jensen se ofreció a sí mismo en una bandeja de plata. Jared sonrió de medio lado mostrando así la sonrisa más diabólica que tenía. Le agarró las nalgas y las tanteó. Jensen era todo músculo y su cuerpo desprendía un calor casi salvaje. Tras proferirle una sonora palmada en la nalga derecha, volvió a agarrárselas y se las separó ligeramente para hundir la cabeza en esa zona tan íntima. 

La punta de su lengua no se andó con rodeos y lo acarició en esa suave zona que se contrajo tras esa sensación. Jared aplicó más saliva y de nuevo le salió al encuentro, lubricándola así todo lo que pudo.

El primer dedo no se hizo esperar y se coló en Jensen de forma natural y relajada. Seguía besando a Misha mientras el dedo de Jared salía y entraba de su cuerpo cada vez a mayor velocidad. Lo notaba moverse dentro, tanteando el terreno.

Sentía los labios hinchados y los manos de Misha deslizándose por sus muslos, quizás para mantenerle en su sitio y que no se moviera mientras Jared se disponía a deslizar un segundo dedo. Éste entró bien aunque un poco justo. La cara de Jensen se contrajo entre el dolor y el placer mientras seguía besándole. Un gruñido salió de entre sus labios y fue absorbido por la lengua del otro. Deslizó la otra mano entre el cuerpo de Jensen y el de Misha y agarró las erecciones de ambos, masturbándolas mientras las apresaba entre la palma y los dedos. Los dos hombres se contrajeron por esa increíble sensación. 

Jared podía seguir y seguir durante un buen rato más. Jensen tenía un trasero digno de ser contemplado durante horas, pero quería avanzar. Quería hundirse en ese prieto y estrecho canal lo antes posible.

Lo incorporó haciendo que dejaran de besarse y lo agarró del cabello no de muy buenas maneras para acercarlo a sus labios y beber de él. Sin soltar la erección de Misha, la guió hacia el trasero de Jensen, haciendo que este se sentara un poco más derecho. 

Jared se encargó de todo y guió la situación con maestría. Cuando Jensen sintió la invasión en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara a lo que estaba por venir.

Durante un par de minutos trotó sobre Misha. Galopó sobre él con la mano de Jared aún entre sus cabellos y las de Misha entre sus muslos, agarrándose a él por si tenía previsto marcharse sin decir adiós. 

Cuando se acostumbró al ritmo, Jensen se movió por sí solo agitando las caderas de atrás hacia delante, introduciendo y sacando rítmicamente la erección de Misha.

Jared lo echó un poco hacia delante. No tanto como para que Misha saliera de él, pero sí lo justo para hacerse él mismo un hueco. Se arrimó mucho a su cuerpo, tal y como había estado haciendo en un principio, y tras tantear la situación, se agarró el pene y lo guió hacia su perineo. La erección de Misha bloqueaba gran parte de la entrada, pero si empujaba un poco, sólo un poquito, lograría hacerse espacio.

Y así fue; Jared avanzó lentamente, lo suficiente para que Jensen se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación. No podía verle la cara, pero notaba su cuerpo tenso y duro, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de mármol templado. 

Misha sí podía verle la cara. Jensen se había mordido el labio inferior y había cerrado los ojos mientras una mueca sin especificar comenzó a marcarse en su rostro. Una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien hasta el mentón. Allí Misha se la quitó acariciándole con la yema del dedo.

Jensen abrió los ojos y lo miró. Tuvo que enfocar las pupilas para mirarle porque las tenía completamente dilatadas, haciendo que viera borroso. Separó los labios, pero no llegó a decir nada. Se limitó a jadear mientras notaba cómo Jared entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

Entonces comenzó el espectáculo; Jared lo agarró de las nalgas y tras manosearlas un poco, las juntó, haciendo que así la penetración fue mucho más estrecha de lo que ya era. 

Misha había comenzado a moverse y provocó que ambos cuerpos, el suyo y el de Jared, arremetieran contra el de Jensen. Éste no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo aceptar las embestidas dejándose llevar.

Jared gruñó y jadeó respirando por la boca. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y notaba su liberación demasiado cerca como para intentar detenerla. Se afianzó mejor y arremetió por última vez mientras murmuraba algo que parecía no tener sentido. 

Misha le siguió de cerca. Moverse debajo de esas dos moles de puro músculo era prácticamente imposible, lo que le hizo agitar las caderas con fuerza mientras le clavaba los dedos en los muslos a Jensen a la vez que se corría. Fue una sensación distinta a cualquier otra, y cuando acabó, se quedó relajado en esa misma postura mientras notaba cómo el cuerpo de Jensen seguía aprisionándole.

Jared se arrimó más a su espalda y lo rodeó con el brazo hasta alcanzar su erección. Lo masajeó un par de veces y pegó los labios a su oreja mientras comenzaba a susurrarle cosas.

\- ¿Te gusta? -le preguntó tontamente sabiendo que sí-. ¿Aún nos notas dentro?

Jensen asintió levemente. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Luchaba por correrse. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, y las palabras de Jared estaban ayudándole a ello.

\- Córrete encima de Misha -le susurró mientras se movía dentro de él aún duro y erecto-. Márcale y demuéstrale quién manda.

Lo cierto es que en aquella situación había mandado Jared, no obstante Jensen tenía poder sobre Misha. Estaba sobre él y lo tenía prácticamente dominado. Lo veía respirar bajo su cuerpo, tan fibroso y elegante, con esos dedos largos clavados en la sensible piel de sus muslos.

Agachó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Las caderas de Misha se perdían bajo su cuerpo y su erección se alzaba majestuosa sobre ambos apoyada por la mano de Jared. Sí, quería correrse sobre él, marcarle, morir de placer.

Jared lo rodeó con el otro brazo, acercó la mano que le quedaba libre a uno de sus pezones y lo pellizcó. No fue algo inocente que hiciera con suavidad, no; fue intencionado. Juntó el pulgar y el índice y apretó dando una vuelta.

Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. No pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido al aire que murió a los pocos segundos en el fondo de la garganta cuando su orgasmo hizo acto de presencia. Acabó jadeando mientras movía las caderas furiosamente, haciendo que los miembros aún bastante erectos de ambos incursionaran en él una y otra vez. 

Cuando todo acabó, bajó la mirada para comprobar el estropicio que había ocasionado; el estómago de Misha y parte de su pecho estaban manchados por ligeras gotas blancas. Algunas habían llegado hasta su cuello. Jared lo soltó con cuidado y se incorporó tras él comenzando a deslizarse de su cuerpo.

La sensación fue extraña, y cuando Jared salió de él, Misha también lo hizo a la par, dejándole una sensación de vacío que no supo cómo afrontar. Se quedó sentado sobre sus caderas notando que, irremediablemente, un líquido viscoso y espeso salía de él y caía sobre Misha, manchándole.

\- ¿Os ayudo? -Jared se había levantado de la cama y caminaba desnudo alrededor de ellos.

Jensen parecía no tener prisa por levantarse y a Misha parecía no molestarle que el otro se hubiera quedado sobre él. Notaba esa sensación húmeda que había caído sobre su cuerpo, pero no le importaba.

\- No hace falta, gracias -Jensen tenía ciertos reparos en levantarse y aún no se había recuperado del todo, al menos la respiración seguía agitada-. Voy a ir a la ducha de cabeza y creo que Misha también necesita una.

Misha sonrió asintiendo, pero no dijo nada más. Jared fue al baño a por su ropa y se vistió. Cuando salió lo hizo colocándose la camiseta bien en su sitio.

\- Pues si lo tenéis todo controlado, yo me voy a ir yendo. Tengo que calentar a primera hora y necesito concentrarme para la final -se agachó sobre ellos, primero para darle un rápido beso a Jensen y luego a Misha-. Mañana nos vemos. ¡Y no os acostéis tarde! -les guiñó un ojo justo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron en la cama mirándose. Jensen había enrojecido levemente. Fue consciente de que conocía a ese hombre del día anterior y que la situación era demasiado íntima como para pensar en ella.

\- Creo que debería levantarme -comentó un par de minutos más tarde.

Misha asintió con una sonrisa extraña en la cara.

\- Sí, porque nos vamos a quedar pegados y no creo que puedas competir bien mañana conmigo entre tus piernas.

Jensen no pudo evitar reír. Eso le ayudó a sentirse menos tímido. Se levantó y se incorporó rápidamente antes de mancharle más, aunque ya el estropicio estaba hecho.

\- ¿Te ayudo a limpiarte? -se ofreció cerrando las piernas y cruzándolas notando que varias gotas se escapan de su cuerpo y rodaban por la parte posterior de uno de sus muslos.

Misha negó con la cabeza notando lo que pasaba.

\- Ve tú primero a la ducha. Yo puedo esperar.

Jensen no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces y caminó rápido hacia el baño. Ni siquiera cerró la puerta del todo; abrió la mampara y se coló dentro mientras dejaba correr el agua. Puso la cabeza debajo de los chorros y se relajó.

Misha apenas se había movido. Notaba tirante las zonas donde el viscoso líquido había comenzado a secarse. Se observó el pecho manchado por distintas gotas de diferentes tamaño y esbozó una sonrisa. Acercó un dedo y jugó con una de ellas, esparciéndola sobre sí mismo haciendo que el calor de su piel acabara absorbiéndola. Le gustaba Jensen. Le atraía su personalidad y cómo era tan arriesgado para algunas cosas y tan tímido para otras. No pudo evitar sonreír pensando en él. Tenía grabado en su mente todas las expresiones de ese hombre, cada reacción que había tenido antes de correrse, durante el orgasmo y después, y siendo sinceros; le habían gustado todas. Se levantó de la cama tras haberle dado un tiempo más que suficiente para que se hubiera duchado, y caminó hacia el baño. 

La mampara de cristal apenas estaba empañada de vaho, lo que le dio a entender que Jensen estaba duchándose con agua casi fría. Podía verle de frente, con el agua cayendo sobre su cabeza y los chorros mojándole el cuerpo. 

En ese momento Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo vio. El agua le seguía chorreando por el puente de la nariz y sobre los labios. Misha no pudo evitar mirarle sin apartar la mirada. Quería entrar con él en la ducha, había sitio de sobra, pero no quería incomodarle ni hacerle sentir extraño. Entonces Jensen abrió la mampara invitándole a entrar. Lo hizo por su propia voluntad; apoyó la mano sobre el cristal y lo abrió dejándole paso. Misha no se lo pensó y se deslizó a su lado.

Jensen le hizo hueco debajo de los chorros. Abrió otro bote de gel y se lo echó en la mano. Luego hizo algo de espuma y se lo puso sobre el pecho para frotar sobre él. Lo enjabonó sin decir nada. Le gustaba sentir las manos sobre su piel y sin decir nada, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. 

Cuando salió de la ducha lo hizo completamente vestido. Jensen había terminado antes que él y le había acercado todas las prendas que habían quedado desperdigadas por la habitación. Así que, abrochándose el último botón de la camisa, salió fuera.

\- Es hora de que me vaya -anunció viendo que Jensen estaba sentado sobre la cama mirando el suelo. Parecía pensativo y el cansancio había hecho acto de presencia en su cara-. Tienes que descansar para estar en completa forma mañana.

Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Asintió viendo cómo Misha se giraba hacia la puerta de entrada y estiraba un brazo para coger el pomo, girarlo, y salir. Cuando la puerta estuvo prácticamente abierta, la voz de Jensen lo detuvo.

\- No te vayas.

Frunciendo el ceño, Misha se volvió sin soltar el pomo y lo miró sin comprender.

\- Pensé que necesitabas descansar y concentrarte para mañana.

\- Sí -respondió a ambas afirmaciones con esa simple respuesta. Luego siguió hablando-, pero no quiero estar solo.

Misha lo entendió. Él se había sentido así antes y sabía que el miedo tenía algo que ver. Fallar una prueba, quedarte solo en la habitación de un hotel dándole vueltas, comerte la cabeza una y otra vez y no conseguir nada más que volverte loco, era algo por lo que él ya había pasado en varias ocasiones. Asintiendo, soltó el pomo y empujó la puerta hasta cerrarla. Luego se volvió otra vez y caminó hacia la cama.

\- Entonces vamos a acostarnos. Mañana va a ser un día largo.

Jensen se levantó y se quitó la poca ropa que se había puesto. Tras ajustarse bien los calzoncillos, ordenó rápidamente las sábanas y se tumbó en un lado. Misha se deshizo de su ropa y la puso sobre una silla. Luego se volvió y se deslizó por el otro lado de la cama tras Jensen. Apagó la luz y ambos se ajustaron buscando la posición más cómoda para dormirse. Esa cama era tan grande que podía entrar una tercera persona entre ellos y aún así no se rozarían. 

Al cabo de unos minutos Misha se dio la vuelta y rodó un poco por la cama hasta acabar pegado a la espalda de Jensen. Sin pedirle permiso lo abrazó pasándole el brazo alrededor del costado hasta dejar de caer la mano sobre la herida que se había hecho ese mismo día compitiendo. Jensen volvió un poco la cabeza para mirarle en la oscuridad. No preguntó nada, tampoco lo quitó de ahí, pero estaba claro que esperaba una respuesta, así que Misha se la dio.

\- No queremos que cojas frío mientras duermes -susurró-, y te mantendrá la zona caliente y lista para mañana.

Jensen se quedó congelado en la oscuridad. No se esperaba ese detalle por su parte y sus palabras, apenas susurradas, le calaron muy hondo.

\- Gracias -fue lo único con sentido que pudo decir. Tenía miles de cosas en la mente, pero sólo le salió eso. Y era verdad; necesitaba darle las gracias ya no sólo por ese gesto tan bonito, sino por haberse quedado con él esa noche.

Misha no le respondió. Se acomodó mejor a su espalda pegando el cuerpo completamente al suyo, y tras hundir la cara en al curva de su cuello, se durmió. Jensen pensó que tardaría más en hacerlo, que esa noche el sueño no estaría con él y tendría que rogar para que hiciera acto de presencia, sin embargo, y tras sentir el suave cosquilleo que la respiración de Misha provocaba sobre su nuca, Jensen cerró los ojos y se durmió.

 

 

 

 

Jensen abrió los ojos poco a poco. Había amanecido pero el día estaba gris en Londres, incluso parecía que llovía. Parpadeó confundido y notó el brazo de Misha aún cruzado sobre su pecho. Su respiración constante tras su nuca. Durante varios minutos se quedó así, experimentando qué se sentía, absorbiendo su energía y bebiendo de él. Necesitaba la fuerza que le transmitía ese hombre. Sabía que ese día más que nunca iba a necesitar parte de él. 

Se giró despacio intentando no despertarle y lo miró. No esperaba encontrarse con esos ojos tan azules completamente abiertos que lo miraban tranquilos y relajados. Jensen no pudo evitar sumergirse en ellos, rodearse de lo que le transmitía. Esa mañana iba a ser la última de su carrera profesional. Nunca más se levantaría y sentiría esas mariposas en el estómago anticipando el momento de una competición. No habría más premios, ni medallas. Jamás volvería a sentir los nervios previos antes de un gran salto, ni la magnesia adhiriéndose a su piel. 

Quizás era el momento de ese cambio. No habría más tapices color crema ni pitidos anunciando el final de un ejercicio. A partir de ese momento estaban esos ojos azules que lo miraban y que no importara lo que pasase esa tarde. No importaba si volvía a casa con todas las medallas o con ninguna; esos ojos confiaban en él, no sólo como gimnasta sino como persona y como ser humano. Jensen había dado todo lo que había podido dar durante todos esos años. Ahora era el momento de regresar a casa y que esos ojos siguieran con él de ahí en adelante.

Misha se levantó sin hacer ruido. Se vistió y rodeó la cama para darle un beso en la frente. Luego se dio media vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él. 

Esa mañana sobraban las palabras. Sólo había cabida para los sentimientos y la habitación estaba llena de ellos. 

Jensen se quedó en la cama unos minutos más. Parpadeó con calma comprendiendo que una parte de su vida se cerraba y que sin proponérselo y casi a la par, otra nueva puerta se había abierto invitándole a pasar y a tomar asiento. 

Respiró relajado y seguro de sí mismo y de lo que podía hacer. Se levantó y fue a ponerle la guinda final a esa parte de su vida.

 

 

 

Misha estaba sentado en las gradas en el pabellón acuático. Jared acababa de realizar el mejor salto de su carrera y se había colado por delante del británico, robándole el oro en apenas unos segundos. Aún quedaban un par más por competir, pero no parecían ser grandes rivales. Estaba contento por él y nervioso porque iban con retraso. Miró el reloj por décimo octava vez en cinco minutos y volvió la cabeza para mirar de nuevo la piscina. 

Tal y como había predicho, Jared ganó el oro, y verle caminar por el borde de la piscina junto a los otros dos campeones olímpicos fue digno de ver. Aún llevaba el pelo mojado y la ropa deportiva que se había puesto se le adhería al cuerpo pecaminosamente. 

Fue una entrega de medallas sencilla y bonita y Misha se levantó para aplaudir cuando todos alzaron la mano con sus respectivos premios y el himno de los Estados Unidos comenzó a sonar.

 

\- ¿Vamos tarde? -Jared se abrió un poco la chaqueta deportiva y su torso desnudo brilló algo sudado mientras corría detrás de Misha para llegar al pabellón de gimnasia. El Wembley estaba a rebosar y la competición estaba a punto de empezar según apreció Misha viendo aparecer a los gimnastas por un lateral.

\- Llegamos a tiempo -lo cogió de la manga y tiró de él. Enseñó ambas credenciales y las entradas que había tenido que comprar para ver el evento y se digirió a una zona más baja, donde sabía que podrían ver a Jensen de cerca-. Aquí.

Jared se sentó a su lado dejándose de caer como si hubiera corrido los cien metros lisos. Varios espectadores que estaban sentados tras él lo reconocieron y le saludaron felicitándole por el salto. Cuando terminó se volvió hacia Misha que parecía ajeno a lo que pasaba a su lado, centrado como estaba en los gimnastas.

-Cuando me retire -Jared se agachó hasta él y le susurró-, me dedicaré a vender autógrafos, y si las cosas me van mal, fundiré mi medalla de oro y me compraré una super casa.

Misha se volvió. Sabía que lo decía de broma, pero le hizo gracia el comentario.

\- Espero que te vayan bien las cosas, Jared, básicamente porque las medallas olímpicas sólo tienen seis gramos de oro. El resto es plata y cobre. Te puedes comprar una bicicleta con cestita con lo que saques.

Jared lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente callado. Se cogió la medalla que aún llevaba al cuello y la miró.

\- ¿Y por seis gramos llevo cuatro años viviendo como un esclavo?

\- En teoría tendría que ser porque te gusta lo que haces.

\- Lo sé -Jared le dio un codazo-. La verdad es que me da igual si esta medalla tiene seis gramos de oro o está rellena de chocolate. Esto es un premio a mi esfuerzo y dedicación y no hay medalla que lo pueda premiar.

Misha le sonrió sin decir nada. Parecía estar más concentrado que Jensen. Según habían anunciado dando el orden de los gimnastas, Jensen saldría en primer lugar en paralelas, el elemento en el que precisamente había fallado el día anterior. Cuando lo vio levantar el brazo y anunciar que empezaba, puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Jared y apretó. Quizás fue para captar su atención, pero lo cierta era que estaba nervioso.

 

Jensen saltó para comenzar con un gran desplazamiento y se dejó llevar por el ejercicio. Lo había hecho mil veces y todas ellas bien. ¿Por qué iba a fallar ahora? Estaba tan concentrado que para él no había público alrededor. No había sonido, ni pitos, ni luces, ni gritos. De hecho, si mirase a las gradas las encontraría totalmente vacías. Allí dentro sólo estaban él y las paralelas. Ese era su momento, el último, e iba a disfrutar de él.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba dando el salto final de salida que clavó en el suelo. Los vítores de la gente lo despertó de ese extraño sueño en el que había estado envuelto. Por la cara de su entrenador a pocos metros de él, debía de haber hecho un ejercicio muy bueno. Cerró los ojos y se sintió volar por los aires. Mientras se balanceaba había sentido el viento en la cara, una sensación de libertad única. Incluso el salto con el apoyo no branquial había dejado de ser un problema. Lo había hecho más que bien y el público le aplaudía por ello. Consciente de lo que hacía, se llevó un brazo al costado donde se había dado el golpe el día anterior, se lo acarició levemente y luego extendió el brazo, como si hubiera lanzado ese calor que había acumulado en esa zona y ahora lo devolviera.

_\- ¡Cómo ha llegado Ackles! ¡Qué ejercicio! -_ Jim se acercó al micro para empezar a hablar porque durante la prueba se había mantenido expectante a ver qué pasaba.

_\- Ha sido espectacular. Y ese gesto del costado. Precioso -_ Kim asentía con la cabeza-. _Se lo ha dedicado al público y éste ha respondido con más aplausos._

Jensen caminó elegante como siempre hacia donde estaba su entrenador mientras miraba de reojo las gradas. No había nadie. Estaba solo. Tan sólo unos ojos azules lo miraban desde un punto de aquel recinto tan enorme. Él no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Podía notar la mirada de Misha de entre todas las demás. Sonrió levemente sabiendo que ese gesto que había hecho había sido única y exclusivamente para él.

Misha lo supo. Estaba sentado en el borde del asiento. Cuando vio el gesto de Jensen, sonrió. Entonces se calmó y se sentó ahora relajado al lado de Jared. Jensen estaba bien, estaba en plena formal, ya no solo física, sino mentalmente. Ahora iba a disfrutar de la tarde.

 

 

 

_\- Insuperable el gimnasta estadounidense, Jensen Ackles, que ya se lleva para casa su plata en equipos, el oro en paralelas y ahora va a luchar por estar en el podium en el ejercicio de barra fija. ¿Qué me puedes contar de Ackles en este elemento, Jim?_

_\- Que tiene muchas posibilidades. Jensen tiene un gran salto. Es muy alto por lo que el impulso que hace es mayor haciendo que las sueltas sean espectaculares, pero no podemos confiarnos porque tiene un gran rival, el holandés Epke Zonderland, que se ha preparado a conciencia esta prueba._

_\- Esto me recuerda que estamos viendo deportistas mas maduros en la gimnasia -_ Kim rebuscó entre sus papeles para no equivocarse de nombres-. _Tenemos a Yordan Yovchev, que ésta son sus sextas olimpiadas. En Sidney quedó bronce en suelo y en anillas._

_\- Sí, pero este año yo le veo algo más disperso. Es un gimnasta que tiene treinta y nueve años y tiene una deportividad asombrosa, Kim. También tenemos que recordar a Matteo Morandi que también pasa de los treinta años y sigue aquí._

_\- Este año sólo se retira Ackles, ¿no?_

_\- Que lo hayan anunciado públicamente sí. Ah, y en gimnasia femenina nuestra querida Oksana Chusovitina, que estas olimpiadas no ha podido llevarse nada para casa, pero hay que reconocer el gran mérito de esta mujer porque volvió tras ser madre, que eso es muy complicado, y aquí la tenemos con treinta y siete años y compitiendo contra muchachitas que fácilmente podrían ser sus hijas._

_\- Atención que Ackles se prepara para hacer el ejercicio..._

Jensen saltó y se agarró a la barra ayudado por su entrenador. Afianzó las manos y se impulsó estirando los brazos y dejándose balancear hasta coger impulso.

_\- Me gustaría destacar la rectitud de las piernas de Ackles, siempre estiradas, siempre rectas, sin doblarlas en ningún momento -_ Jim seguía atentamente el ejercicio casi sin pestañear-. _Una suelta, otra seguida y cambia de rumbo._

_\- Es impresionante la fuerza que tiene y la longitud de sus músculos -_ Kim miraba embelesada el ejercicio-. _Caché con piernas abiertas. Caché con piernas juntas seguido de una ginger. Las sueltas y cambios, cuantos más seguidos los haga, más bonificación tiene, ¿no?_

_\- Sí. Aquí le vemos una suelta con una mano. Repite de nuevo la suelta con el mismo brazo. Ahora tiene que preparar la salida. A ver si lo clava -_ Jim observó al gimnasta dar varias vueltas tomando impulso y soltarse dando varios mortales hasta caer finalmente sobre la colchoneta sin desplazar un mínimo los pies-. _¡Lo ha clavado, Kim! Ha dudado un poco con los brazos para mantener el equilibrio pero lo ha logrado. Se va a llevar el oro._

_\- Ahí le vemos saliendo muy contento del aparato, Jim. Cómo se le nota a este gimnasta cuándo está satisfecho con algo y cuándo no._

_\- Se le nota mucho en la cara, sí. Veamos las puntuaciones porque creo que se coloca primero. ¡Eso es! ¡Se ha colocado primero! ¡Le ha robado el oro al holandés y otra medalla que se va a llevar para su casa!_

_\- Ya sólo le queda un aparato, las anillas, y si también lo supera con éxito, sería el primer gimnasta masculino que alcance este record en tantos aparatos, Jim._

_\- Sí, superaría a Dragulescu y a Nemov, que han sido dos de los grandes en la gimnasia masculina. Y tendríamos que contar las medallas que ha logrado Ackles a lo largo de su carrera, que también son unas cuantas._

_\- Ahora va a salir el japonés que en esta modalidad no tiene ya mucho que hacer..._

 

Misha le había clavado sin saberlo los dedos en la pierna a Jared. Éste tampoco se dio cuenta hasta que notó un dolor sobre la piel y tuvo que mirar de qué se trataba. Lejos de regañarle o bufarle, Jared sonrió sabiendo cómo se sentía el otro.

\- Lo va a lograr.

Misha se volvió un poco perdido sin saber de qué le hablaba.

\- ¿Qué? -finalmente comprendió las palabras de Jared y sonrió levemente-. Ah, lo sé.

\- Pues, para saberlo -Jared dirigió la mirada hacia abajo mirándose de reojo la pierna-, te noto algo tenso.

Misha sonrió y lo soltó.

\- Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta -le respondió y rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia los gimnastas siguiendo detenidamente la competición.

Jared se echó hacia atrás en la silla y esbozó una sonrisa. No se le escapaba una y sabía de sobra lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Ésta vez Misha sí que lo oyó a la primera y se volvió para responderle.

\- Igual que a ti, supongo.

\- No -Jared echó el cuerpo hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas imitando la postura de Misha, así podían hablar sin temor a que nadie les escuchara-. A mí me gusta Jensen porque somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y me gusta follármelo porque lo pasamos muy bien juntos, pero nada más. Tú sin embargo sientes algo más.

Misha se lamió disimuladamente los labios y lo miró sin esconder nada.

\- Sí, pero en ningún momento quiero interponerme entre vosotros o hacer complicada esta situación que tenemos los tres.

\- ¿Sabes? -Jared estiró las cejas en un gesto como si supiera todos los misterios del mundo-, estás de suerte; Yo no quiero nada serio con Jensen, ni él conmigo. Pero sospecho que contigo sí.

Involuntariamente, el corazón de Misha dio un salto al oír esas palabras.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Porque le conozco.

\- Yo -Misha miró hacia el suelo mientras hablaba-... no quiero que nada cambie por mi culpa.

\- Y no lo hará -Jared se movió hacia un lado para darle un toque y hacer que saliera de esa especie de sensación que sabía que estaba sintiendo-. A mí, con que me dejéis participar de vez en cuando, me conformo.

Misha lo miró y sonrió.

\- Eso dalo por hecho.

\- Genial -Jared se incorporó en su asiento y le dio una palmada en la espalda-. ¿Ves? Ya me has hecho feliz para todo el día. ¡Soy tan fácil de complacer!

Misha no pudo evitar sonreír. Estuvieron charlando un rato más, mientras la ceremonia de entrega de medallas y durante la final de suelo femenina. Finalmente llegó el último aparato y Jensen era el último en realizarlo. Parecía que, conforme pasaban uno a uno los gimnastas por las anillas, subía por segundos el nivel requerido. Misha no dudaba del ejercicio de Jensen, pero tenía que admitir que estaba algo nervioso por todo aquello. Si no lograba meterse en el podium, todo lo que había obtenido no estaba mal. La mayoría jamás lo conseguiría, pero sabía que era muy importante para Jensen. Una parte muy importante de la vida de Jensen estaba allí. Esa noche se despediría de ella y tenía que hacerlo por todo lo alto. 

_\- Y vamos con el último de los gimnastas en la última prueba; las anillas -_ Jim estaba nervioso. No quería admitirlo, pero vivía las competiciones de esos muchachos como si fueran parte de su familia. La verdad es que muchos de ellos casi lo eran. Llevaba muchos años retransmitiendo deportes, viajando de campeonato en campeonato, conociendo a esos chavales. Cuando uno de ellos se retiraba, era como si realmente lo hiciera uno de sus hermanos-. _Recordemos, Kim, que Jensen tiene una de las puntuaciones más altas en este aparato. Muy mal lo tendría que hacer si no ganase._

_\- Hemos visto gimnastas que lo han hecho extraordinariamente bien, Jim, aunque sabemos que Ackles puede con esto._

_\- Comienza el ejercicio con un balanceo para coger fuerza y ahí va. Mira la piernas, Kim, totalmente estiradas y las rodillas sin doblar. Esta simple cosa debe de costarle un mundo a Ackles porque es un gimnasta que tiene las piernas arqueadas y parece que nunca las tiene rectas, así que conseguirlo tiene que ser toda una proeza._

_\- Aquí le vemos haciendo una vuelta y se para para hacer la cruz invertida. Fíjate cómo tensa todos los músculos del cuerpo y no se mueve, parece que está clavado en el sitio._

_\- Eso es complicadísimo. Recordemos que es una ejercicio de fuerza pura y dura y los gimnastas deben realizarlo sin ningún tipo de expresión de dolor en sus caras._

_\- La plancha y la plancha boca arriba. Cómo pasa éste gimnasta de un movimiento a otro sin apenas esfuerzo. Es increíble._

_\- Una vuelta y el cristo. Perfecto. Lo va a lograr, Kim, lo va a lograr. Menudo ejercicio._

_\- Vamos a ver la salida -_ Kim observó cómo Ackles daba varias vueltas para preparar la salida-. _Mortal hacia atrás y salida... ¡lo clava! ¡Tenemos oro, Jim! ¡Eso es otro oro! ¡Qué bárbaro!_

Jim levantó las manos en silencio dando a entender que sí, que era otro oro, pero no podían lanzar las campanas al vuelo hasta que no saliera el resultado de las votaciones. 

Los jueces se hicieron de rogar poco tiempo y en cuestión de segundos, el nombre de Jensen apareció en las pantallas ocupando la primera posición.

\- ¡Sí, joder! -Misha se puso de pie y aplaudió con el resto mientras Jared lo imitaba haciendo lo mismo.

Jensen notó la ovación del público. Miró alrededor y por primera vez se fijó en algunas caras, en que todos los asientos estaban ocupados y que ahora mismo, en ese preciso instante, todas las gradas se habían puesto en pie y le aplaudían. Él apenas había dado un paso cuando terminó del ejercicio. Cuando clavó el ejercicio levantando los brazos al aire, se quedó así, saboreando esa sensación tan placentera de haber hecho las cosas bien. Cuando salió la nota en los monitores, no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer de rodillas y llevarse las manos a la cara. Notó que lo abrazaban, que sus compañeros y su entrenador gritaban a su alrededor mientras lo estrechaban y felicitaban. Él estaba en una nube, y sólo un rato más tarde, cuando estaba subido en el podium mirando al público asistente, fue consciente de que esa sería la última vez. La última de todas.

_\- Y hasta aquí hemos llegado con la gimnasia masculina en estos juegos olímpicos en Londres dos mil doce. Quiero agradecer la participación de nuestra querida compañera y reportera, Kim Rhodes, por habernos deleitado con su presencia y su voz._

_\- Gracias a vosotros por vuestra acogida, y a ti, Jim, por explicarnos a los novatos como yo cómo va todo esto y hacer que lo vivamos como tú lo vives._

_\- Un placer, Kim. En un rato iremos a la ceremonia de clausura, pero eso ya lo retransmitirán nuestros compañeros que ya se encuentran preparados en el mismo estadio del evento. Lo dicho; un servidor; Jim Beaver, os da las gracias y hasta la próxima._

Ambos desconectaron los micros y se quedaron mirando el estadio unos segundos. La cámara aún enfocaba a Jensen cómo hacia el paseo oficial junto a los otros dos medallistas para hacerse las fotos de rigor y asistir a la rueda de prensa que siempre se daba después de cada victoria.

\- Qué gran hombre.

Jim asintió mirando de nuevo a Jensen.

\- Sí que lo es. Vamos a echarle de menos.

Kim lo miró de reojo y sonrió levemente.

\- Me refería a ti, Jim.

Jim volvió la cabeza apartándola de los monitores y la miró totalmente asombrado. Ella sonrió encantadoramente y se apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente.

\- ¿Tienes que retransmitir la ceremonia final?

Él negó con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada. Era cierto que habían estado tonteando todos esos días, pero lo consideró algo normal. Tener química durante las retransmisiones era algo muchas veces necesario para enganchar al público, así que eso no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

\- Bien. ¿Quieres que quedemos y lo veamos juntos?

Jim asintió, haciendo reír a la mujer.

\- Si no llega a ser porque te he oído hablar, pensaría que no sabes hacerlo.

\- Perdona -Jim se sonrojó como un muchachito-. No me suelen invitar a menudo a eventos tan importantes. Y mucho menos si la invitación viene de una mujer muy bonita.

Ahora fue el turno de Kim de sonrojarse. Alargó la mano y la puso sobre la de él.

\- Pues alguna vez tenía que ser la primera, ¿no crees?

 

 

 

 

La ceremonia de clausura no tuvo nada que envidiarle a la de inauguración. El color, la música, bailares y voluntarios bailando y vibrando por todo el estadio era algo digno de ver. Tras un intro de música y varias actuaciones musicales, cada federación entró tras sus respectivas banderas y luego los deportistas olímpicos, los ganadores de medallas y todos los participantes, entraron por distintas puertas del estadio mientras la música seguía sonando.

Jensen caminó sonriente mientras bajaba las escaleras de las gradas. Muchas manos se agitaron a su alrededor y él las fue chocando y estrechando según pasaba. No llevaba puesta ninguna medalla olímpica al cuello. Ni siquiera las llevaba encima. No necesitaba recordar esos momentos porque aún los sentía sobre él, eran su logro personal y el oro era muy satisfactorio, sí, pero nada podía igualarse a la sensación que sentía. 

Cuando se reunieron todos los del equipo, se abrazaron entre ellos y se unieron bajo la bandera de su país. El abanderado se la pasó a Jensen y éste la ondeó al viento. La música seguía y de pronto un coro de niños comenzó a cantar esa mítica canción de John Lennon, “Imagine” y Jensen se volvió para verlo. No se dio cuenta de que se quedó con los brazos estirados aguantando la bandera mientras susurraba la letra. De pronto, un cuerpo caliente y grande se pegó a su espalda. Podía haber pensado que se trataba de cualquiera de su equipo, pero nadie tenía ese tamaño y desprendía tanto calor como Jared, por eso supo que era él sin volverse.

\- ¿Te ayudo? -se ofreció a sostener el asta rodeándole con sus largos y fuertes brazos. Desde fuera podía parecer que Jared simplemente le ayudaba, pero entre ellos dos sabían la verdad.

Jensen volvió la cabeza sonriendo, emocionado por la canción. 

\- Gracias -dejó que Jared lo ayudase aunque realmente no lo necesitase-. Jared -tuvo que levantar un poco la voz para que el otro le escuchara-. Quiero darte las gracias.

Jared lo miró sabiendo a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Vas a ser realmente entrenador de pequeñajos? -sonrió sin poder imaginarse la escena-. Estás loco.

\- Sí, puede que lo esté, pero es lo que quiero -afirmó seguro de lo que decía-, pero antes voy a irme unos días de vacaciones por ahí. Quiero conocer todas esas ciudades donde he estado y sólo he podido ver el aeropuerto.

Jared asintió comprendiendo.

\- Eso está bien.

\- ¿Te vienes? Me quedaré un par de días más en Londres y luego me iré por ahí.

\- Tengo una exhibición la semana que viene en California y tengo que volar directamente de vuelta a América mañana sin falta, pero en cuanto lo termine me reuniré contigo y con Misha.

Jensen levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que voy a pedírselo a Misha también?

\- Porque tengo ojos -le enseñó los dos hoyuelos mientras sonreía-, y porque sé que lo estás deseando.

\- Quizás no pueda venir. No sé si tiene planes -volvió la vista de nuevo hacia la gran pantalla donde la imagen de John Lennon cantaba hacia todos los asistentes-. No quiero que esto se acabe y que todo termine. No quiero perderte, Jared. Ni tampoco perder a Misha -miró hacia el suelo meditando lo que iba a decir-. Ya he perdido demasiadas cosas hoy.

\- Pero has ganado otras muchas -le recordó-. A mí no vas a perderme. Vivimos en la misma ciudad, ¿recuerdas? Y si sigues de vacaciones dentro de dos semanas me reuniré contigo. 

\- Bien -Jensen no parecía muy convencido.

\- Y algo me dice que tampoco vas a perder a Misha -bajó un poco la cabeza para susurrarle al oído-. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarle?

Era una locura buscar a una persona en un estadio lleno de miles de personas. Era muy probable que estuviera con el equipo canadiense, pero aún así desde donde estaba no veía ni la bandera. ¿Cómo iba a localizarle?

Los primeros acordes del “Freedom” de George Michael sonaron a su alrededor y Jensen supo que tenía que intentarlo. Se volvió hacia Jared y le ofreció por entero la bandera.

\- Voy a ir a por él -comenzó a marcharse, pero antes se volvió y lo agarró de la muñeca para que le prestara atención-. Cuando termine la ceremonia, te esperamos en la fuente donde conociste a Misha el primer día, y si no nos vemos allí, nos vemos en mi habitación.

\- Bien -le guiñó un ojo-. Allí estaré.

Sonriendo, Jensen se marchó y se abrió paso entre la gente. Levantaba la cabeza buscando la bandera de Canadá. Era complicado distinguirlas en la distancia cuando muchas de ellas ondeaban demasiado deprisa al ritmo de la música. Abrirse paso entre gente que bailaba y se abrazaba era también difícil. 

La característica voz de Freddie Mercury le retumbó en los oídos y tuvo que volverse para gritar él también junto con todos los demás. Caminaba entre la gente abriéndose paso mientras el solo de guitarra de Brian May llenaba todo Londres y gran parte del mundo también. 

Por mucho que avanzaba, no lograba encontrar lo que buscaba. Todas las miradas se giraron hacia el pebetero, pero él seguía buscando a Misha. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero sabía que daría con él. Era curioso, pero se sentía atado a ese hombre por un hilo invisible que, cuando estaba cerca de él, podía notar su presencia aunque no lo viera. Lo notó en la competición, cuando esa fuerza le llegó desde las gradas. Ahora ahí también lo sentía, pero no podía verle. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

La voz de Gary Barlow llenó la noche mientras él daba varias vueltas sobre sí mismo. Lo notaba, lo sentía, incluso podría olerle si se lo propusiera. Cerró los ojos y lo llamó con la mente. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio esos ojos azules a escasos metros de él.

_“You light the skies up above me. A star so bright you blind me, yeah, yeah. Don’t close your eyes. Don’t fade away, don’t fade away, oh.”_

Misha había acortado la distancia que los separaba y se había detenido frente a él. No podía apartar los ojos de esas pupilas verdes. A Jensen parecía pasarle lo mismo. Sin importarle estar rodeados de todo el mundo, le puso ambas manos rodeando sus mejillas y sin mediar palabra, lo atrajo hacia él para besarle. 

_“Yeah, you and me we can ride on a star if you stay with me, girl, we can rule the world. Yeah, you and me we can light up the sky if you stay by my side, we can rule the world.”_

\- Vente conmigo -Jensen había dejado de besarle y sabía que tendría que explicarse mejor, pero sólo le salió eso. Necesitaba oírle decir cuanto antes que sí, que iría con él.

\- Sí.

La sencillez de la respuesta de Misha lo dejó mudo. No le había explicado nada; ni a dónde irían, ni cuándo, ni por cuánto tiempo... nada. Sin embargo Misha había aceptado sin pensárselo. Eso le llenó los ojos de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

\- Ni siquiera te he dicho dónde vamos a ir -tragó saliva intentando disimular que ese simple “sí” le había afectado demasiado-. Ni por qué, ni cómo... nada.

\- Me has dicho que vaya contigo, ¿no? -Misha tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para que Jensen le oyera.

\- Sí, eso es.

\- Pues mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No me importa dónde vayas, Jensen; quiero estar contigo.

Jensen abrió la boca para responderle, pero nada salió de ella. Se quedó mirándole fijamente intentando comprender un montón de cosas para las que aún no estaba preparado, pero lo estaría. Lo acercó hacia él rodeándole con los brazos y Misha le respondió cruzando los brazos tras su espalda. Durante varios segundos estuvieron así, mecidos levemente por el mundo que giraba a su alrededor y por la música que los envolvía. Cada vez tenía más claro que parte de su victoria se la debía a la confianza que ese hombre había depositado en él. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Tenían toda una vida por delante.

_“If walls break down, I will comfort you. If angels cry, oh, I’ll be there for you. You've saved my soul. Don’t leave me down, don’t leave me now, oh.”_

 

_“All the stars are coming out tonight. They’re lighting up the sky tonight for you, for you. All the stars are coming out tonight. They're lighting up the sky tonight for you, for you.”_

 

_“Yeah, you and me we can ride on a star if you stay with me, girl, we can rule the world. Yeah, you and me we can light up the sky if you stay by my side, we can rule the world.”_

 

 

_FIN_


End file.
